


Looking For Caring Love (Napoleon Bonaparte x Reader)

by kindsoul404



Category: Historical RPF, History - Fandom, Napoleon - Fandom, Napoleon Bonaparte - Fandom, Napoleon Bonaparte x Reader, Napoleon x Reader - Fandom
Genre: 1800, Alternate History, Cute, Emperor - Freeform, F/M, Fiction, French Revolution, Historical, History, Revolution, Romance, Soldiers, War, dreaming about historical figures at 3 am, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindsoul404/pseuds/kindsoul404
Summary: // Napoleon Bonaparte x Reader!female \\To clarify, this is the historical French Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte. (For the sake of this, I'll be pretending Napoleon knows some English).This takes place between the years Napoleon was Emperor, 1804-1815. The reader, however, doesn't know much about Napoleon in the beginning, including that he is Emperor of the French. This ignorance is later fixed.• Don't expect this to be accurate! : Although I try my best to fit this story into a reliable timeline, I can not promise you that the dates of battles are correct, I might even make up a small battle for the sake of the storyline. The same thing applies to the images, the paintings used are to better emerge the reader into the story. This focuses more on Napoleon's relationship with the reader rather than the actual historical events.Like it and want me to continue writing?- Rate it and let me know in the comments, please!P.S: My native language is not English, apologies for the lack of vocabulary and misspellings of words.??? means unknown person talking.Y/N means Your Name.( text ) translation of a word or phrase used by the person who talked. - Example: "Merci." (Thank you.)
Relationships: Josephine de Beauharnais Bonaparte/Napoleon I de France | Napoleon Bonaparte, Napoleon Bonaparte x Reader - Relationship, Napoleon Bonaparte/Reader, Napoleon x Reader, Napoleon/Reader, Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 22





	1. Meeting you for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you were trying to find a new shelter and some food to survive the day, you stumble upon two men. Napoleon Bonaparte and Lucien.

You wake up. It's late, as usual, and you still feel tired.  
As you come to your senses you look around at the poverty surrounding you. Hay stacked beneath you with the objective of being your bed, your torn clothes look at you, your messy hair listens to the gentle breeze.

People say you tend to look at life in a positive way.. and it's true. You enjoy these moments. The waking up in a barn of a stranger, sneaking your way into finding food without selling your body away. You respect nature, and it respects you back by showing its beauty.  
You remember when you used to live an Okay-Life where money didn't worry you but you felt so busy and that blinded you from experiencing nature and its beauty. You love to feel this gentle breeze on your body, feeling your clothes slowly swinging away from you and then hitting you again softly.

It's beautiful, you feel beautiful. You are beautiful.

As you find the strength to get out of your so-called bed for today, you start hearing those French men again. You don't know why they are there, and you don't understand a word they are saying either. You feel chased as if you are guilty of something. They seem angry but happy too, it's quite odd.  
You try to sneak around and you succeed. Having no shoes surely benefits you sometimes but your gentle, fragile, and dirty feet desperately ask for socks.

You are now looking back, seeing if anyone spotted you and sure enough no one seems to have. But you stop. The sky is hypnotizing you in its blue gentle color, almost as if it's welcoming you. As you were looking at it, a dark shadow appears before you.  
You didn't notice such thing, as the sky was still making eye contact with you and maybe even smiling, you think.

**???** : "Excusez-moi Madame?" _(Excuse me, madam?)_  
You turn around quickly, as if you were caught doing something you feel you shouldn't be doing.

 **Y/N** : "I'm very sorry, I don't speak French. Anglaise?" _(English?)_

 **???** : "Oh Oui, I can speak it. You are not from England, are you?"

 **Y/N** : "No sir."

 **???** : "Do you own that barn?"  
The figure points at the one you sneaked from.

 **Y/N** : "I don't.."  
You said as you tried to fix your hair and then grabbing your torn clothes.

 **???** : "I see. Do you need any food?"

 **Y/N** : "I would very much appreciate it."

 **???** : "What's in it for me?"

 **Y/N** : "I don't have much to give since I have little left of anything. Would you care for some old tobacco?"

 **???** : "I was thinking of something else.. what's your name?"

 **Y/N** : "My name is Y/N, what about yours?"

 **???** : "Lucien. See I could give you some spare food that we have, but I would like to touch-"  
He stops as someone else interrupts him by exclaiming his name in a loud tone.

 **???** : "LUCIEN!"

 **Lucien** : "C'est mon nom." _(That's my name.)_

 **???** : "Arrête ça! Qui est-elle?" _(Stop that! Who is she?)_

Another figure approaches Lucien and yourself. He was smaller than Lucien and more elegant. Lucien had his hat with their corners pointing forward and backward, this man wore his sideways. He also had gray-blue eyes, which too hypnotized you like the sky itself.

They begin to speak in French. You don't understand if they are angry at each other or if you are the problem. You take this opportunity to take one more look at the man who just arrived.

You notice his white horse behind him, you approach it and gently pet it. You ask its name but you were ignored, or perhaps not heard from all the loud sounds coming from their mouths.

The strange man stops and looks at you. Lucien follows by doing the same.

**???** : "Pardon, I did not introduce myself. Je suis Napoleon."  
He looks at you, his eyes search your clothes, your messy hair and your bare feet. His expression doesn't change but you can tell he feels sorry.

 **Y/N** : "Hello, what's your horse's name?"

 **Napoleon** : "Mon cheval? Tonnerre Blanc." _(My horse? White Thunder)_

 **Y/N** : "He is gorgeous."  
You pet him once more.

Napoleon looks at you and this time his expression changes. He looks surprised, as if he just had seen a ghost.

 **Y/N** : "What's wrong?"

 **Lucien** : "Well, Blanc does not like to be petted by anyone except Napoleon. This is the first time we are both seeing him letting someone else pet him."

Napoleon approaches you slowly, with both of his hands behind his back, and asks you if you need any food. You nodded and looked down, like a poor puppy on a rainy day. He nods back and smirks.

 **Napoleon** : "Suivez-moi, Y/N." _(Follow me, Y/N)_  
Lucien makes eye contact with you and shakes his head towards Napoleon.

 **Lucien** : "Come."  
He whispers just so you could understand what Napoleon was telling you.

As you follow them you look back at Blanc. As you felt sorry for leaving him alone like that, you asked softly-

**Y/N** : "Are you just gonna leave your horsy like that? What if he feels lonely?"

 **Napoleon** : "He will follow us in une minute."  
You could tell he appreciated you asking for his horse's well being, as he loves him dearly.

You arrived at a small camp hidden near the barn. Soldiers are surrounding it but not in a protective way. They are relaxed, sitting down in the grass, perhaps waiting for an order or just enjoying their short stay.  
Lucien looks over at you.

**Lucien** : "Wait here."  
He says before Napoleon goes alone into the crowd of soldiers admiring him and keeping their respectful distance. He must be important around here, you think to yourself.

 **Lucien** : "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to sound rude."

 **Y/N** : "I'm used to those types of comments, just refrain from using them again please."

 **Lucien** : "Of course, I'm deeply sorry."  
As he finishes his sentence, Napoleon comes back with a few fruits inside a basket.

 **Napoleon** : "Pardon mademoiselle, this is all we have left for today. If you'd like you can stay with me and Lucien at the camp and tomorrow there will be more food arriving."

It was around midnight at this time. It was obvious that the best food was gone by now.  
The thought of you sleeping in that camp didn't sound so bad.

**Y/N** : "Really? Can I stay here with you?"

 **Napoleon** : "Évidemment, Y/N." _(Of course, Y/N)_  
He throws a soft smile at you as he notices your eyes shine, like an ocean reflecting the stars placed on a dark sky, on a cold night.

 **Y/N** : "Where should I sleep?"

 **Lucien** : "There are not any beds available at this moment but I'm sure some soldiers wouldn't mind sharing theirs with someone that Napoleon fancies."

As he was finishing that sentence, Napoleon blushed a bit but looked away so no one would notice his cheeks. You, however, did notice it.

 **Y/N** : "Is that so? Well if Napoleon fancies me then he wouldn't mind sharing his bed with me, would he?"  
Napoleon stays silent and continues to look somewhere else.

 **Lucien** : "You should ask him that, I'm not worthy of answering that question."  
You look at Napoleon and you softly pinch the back of his jacket sleeve to get his attention on you.

 **Y/N** : "Would you mind sharing your bed with me?"  
You said, innocently and tired looking.

Napoleon pauses for a bit before answering. He looks at you in a sweet way, even though he has this citrus smell on him.

 **Napoleon** : "You can join me, oui."  
He says while looking away rapidly once more, hiding something you know it's there.

 **Napoleon** : "Suivez-moi s'il vous plait." _(Follow me please)_

As you were guided by him you finally reached his bedroom. It was really fancy, especially for a camp. You start by sitting on the side of his bed and then you proceed to take your clothes off.

**Napoleon** : "Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" _(Wait, what are you doing?!)_  
He looks away as you questioned yourself what he just said.

 **Napoleon** : "Stop!"

 **Y/N** : "What's wrong?"

 **Napoleon** : "You don't need to undress."

 **Y/N** : "But my clothes are all dirty, I don't want to mess your bed with them."

 **Napoleon** : "I don't mind, just stay dressed."

 **Y/N** : "Alright."  
You put your clothes back on.

 **Y/N** : "What about you, are you gonna sleep like that?"

 **Napoleon** : "Oui, pourquoi?" _(Yes, why?)_

 **Y/N** : "Doesn't seem comfortable, that's all. I don't mind it if you take them off."

 **Napoleon** : "I'll just take off my jacket."

As he does this, you slip into his bed and cover yourself to your neck with his soft sheets and this citrus smell appears once more.  
He gets in too.

As you are drifting away to a deep sleep, you whisper:  
 **Y/N** : "You are very handsome Napoleon~"

He looks at you, waits a few minutes to make sure you are truly asleep and whispers:  
 **Napoleon** : "Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré aujourd'hui, Y/N." _(I'm glad I met you today, Y/N.)_


	2. Who Is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in a tent alone with nothing to do makes you wonder more about Napoleon and the men on the camp! Without knowing who Napoleon is, even though his name sounds familiar to you, you try to learn more about him by looking around his tent.

You feel the sun gently kissing you on your forehead through the tent, waking you up.  
As your eyes felt tired and still sleepy, they open up and look around the bed looking for the man who was keeping you company during the night.  
You didn't find him.

You slowly get up and you begin to sit on the bed, with the sheets still covering you.  
A loud "Hello?" comes from your mouth and seconds later footsteps, towards the tent you spent the night on, were heard.

The man called Lucien, that you met the day before, comes into the tent with some soap on his cheeks and neck while holding a razor in his right hand.  
 **Lucien** : "Oh look who decided to wake up!"

 **Y/N** : "Hello Lucien.." You said while scrubbing your eyes due to the brightness of the sun hitting them. "Did I slept for too long?"

 **Lucien** : "Too long for someone who stays on our camp, yes. But long enough for a good night's sleep at home." He starts to clean off the soap left on his face with a towel.

 **Lucien** : "You do look like a heavy sleeper, I mean, didn't you hear the noises of the soldiers practicing shooting just about 3 minutes from here?"

 **Y/N** : "No I didn't and I don't think I'm much of a heavy sleeper, I'm just not used to sleeping on a mattress so I was certainly more comfortable and cozy."

 **Lucien** looks over at you, with pity in his eyes, and asks: "Would you like some new clothes? I can give you some spare ones we have on the camp for soldiers."

 **Y/N** : "I would yes, thank you, Lucien."  
Lucien turns around quickly, leaves, and goes grab them for you.

After a few minutes, and Lucien still missing, you suddenly hear the loud noises he was talking about.  
With curiosity filling your mind and controlling your body, you get out of the bed quietly and take a peek outside of the tent.  
You see soldiers sitting on the grass, some are admiring the sky, some are reading and others simply checking their uniform.

Your eyes begin to wander further away from the camp and you can see the abandoned barn you once slept in. Thinking about it makes you happy, it felt to you that it was important.  
The barn was the reason you ended up sleeping in a mattress, without it you wouldn't have found this camp and the comfort it provided you at this very moment.  
You began to unconsciously smile at it, admiring it from the distance.

You back out a bit and this time you start to look around the tent.  
There's this small desk near the exit, filled with papers. Not all of them are in French, there are some in Italian too.  
This letter catches your eye. An incomplete letter filled with love to someone called Josephine. You can make some words out of it but you remind yourself of the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat' and stop.

But you begin to wonder about this woman called Josephine. You didn't know much about Napoleon, in fact, you just met him yesterday.  
You've been so out of touch with everything. You've heard of his name before, it certainly seems familiar.  
You've heard, before coming to France, about the revolution. But it ended years ago, long before you entered the country.  
Could these men be linked to the revolution? You question yourself.

As you look down again, at the desk, you spot a small piece of paper. A little painting of a woman as the focal and only point. Could this be Josephine?  
Deep down you judge yourself, comparing yourself to her you feel dirty and worthless but these thoughts suddenly vanish.  
Footsteps coming in your direction are noticed, you take a peek outside and you spot Lucien not so far away.  
You quickly go back into the bed.  
As you heard the noises of the guns fired by the soldiers in the distance, Lucien is also being heard outside. He's speaking to a soldier but you are not sure about the subject.

He comes into the tent once more, now with some spare soldier clothes resting on his left arm.  
 **Lucien** : "Here you go, see if they fit." Says him, while gently putting the clothes on the bed.

You take a look at them, it's a shirt with a high collar and old used trousers.  
The eyes placed on your head move towards Lucien, expecting him to leave you alone so you can dress in private.  
Without a word being said, and Lucien still remaining in the tent, silence haunts the air. But not for long.

The sound of horses hooves hitting the ground violently can be heard getting louder and louder by the second until finally stopping right in front of the tent.  
Lucien quickly gets out.  
You stay confused as to why did he rush like that but you are thankful too.

At this moment someone new starts speaking to you from outside.  
 **???** : "Is it fine if I come in, Y/N?"

Pausing before answering, you question yourself about who the voice belongs to. You take this time to undress quickly and begin to put on the new clothes provided to you.  
 **Y/N** : "I'm dressing myself, just one second please!"

 **???** : "Ah Oui!" _(Ah Yes!)_ "I'll wait here a few minutes, tell me when you are prête." _(Tell me when you are ready.)_

Quickly finishing dressing yourself, you come to the realization that it was Napoleon speaking to you.  
You suddenly feel sad about dressing up in such a hurry but also guilty about having those thoughts.

**Y/N** : "Napoleon?" You ask softly.  
Nothing was heard for a few seconds, you thought he had left.

 **Napoleon** : "Oui, Y/N? Can I come in now?" _(Yes, Y/N?)_  
Even if the response was delayed, you felt relieved.

 **Y/N** : "Yes you can." Napoleon enters, with a folded map being held in his left hand. He looks over at you and notices your new clothes.

 **Napoleon** : "Aren't those too big for you?"

 **Y/N** : "They are a bit, yes. But I don't mind wearing them, they are definitely better than my old ones!"

 **Napoleon** : "Who gave them to you?"

 **Y/N** : "Lucien did."

 **Napoleon** : "Do you like my brother? He can be a bit intrusive."

 **Y/N** : "He is your brother?"

 **Napoleon** : "Oui, il l'est." _(Yes, he is.)_

 **Y/N** : "Now that you say it, you two do look alike."

 **Napoleon** : "He talked to me about you, Y/N. Juste ce matin." _(Just this morning.)_

 **Napoleon** : "He offered his bed for you to sleep on this night." Finishing saying this, Napoleon looks away. His eyes start to chase invisible flies around the tent.

 **Y/N** : "What did you say about it?"

 **Napoleon** : "I told him he could ask you himself. I'll just warn you the bed you slept on is the bed of an Emperor. Few ones are as comfortable as that one and few people sleep on it too."

 **Y/N** : "You don't need to warn me about it, I know it damn well!" Describing a bed as one of an Emperor is a creative way of saying it's a really good bed, you think to yourself.  
You also think about saying that you'd prefer Napoleon as your bed partner but the words don't leave your thoughts.

Napoleon chuckles because of your enthusiasm.  
 **Napoleon** : "When did Lucien give you these clothes?"

 **Y/N** : "I woke up and he offered me spare ones from soldiers."

 **Napoleon** : "Je comprends." _(I understand.)_  
He puts down his folded map, without breaking eye contact with you, and comes closer to you. You look at him and you begin to blush slightly.

 **Napoleon** : "We are about the same height, Y/N. I'm sure my clothes would fit you better, they would be a bit loose but not too big."

 **Y/N** : "I- I don't want to cause any trouble. I've only asked for food and you already gave me so much." You said while your eyes kept changing their focus from Napoleon's gray-blue eyes to his mouth and back and forth.

 **Napoleon** : "No trouble at all. Normally I'm busy but I don't have much to do right now. I might as well feed you and get you clothes that best fit you."  
Napoleon throws a soft smile at you and leaves the tent.

As he stops outside of the tent, he turns around gently and elegantly. He pauses for a second and you hear **Napoleon** say quietly "Come, Y/N." and so you follow him.


	3. Bon Appétit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally learn that he's the Emperor of the French. Shocked by this information, you tried to be extra polite to him, but he refuses this and makes you feel more comfortable around him.

As you are leaving the tent, you surely feel curious but anxious as well.  
Napoleon doesn't start walking until you finally reach him. He looks at you, nods, and gives you a soft smile.  
With his left hand behind his back, he uses his right hand to gesture you to walk with him.  
Your bare feet hug the rough grass beneath you and your hands try to comb your hair discreetly while you start walking.

You start to notice the soldiers, around you both, getting up from the rough grass and they start to back out, providing some distance between them, you and Napoleon.  
Noticing that he isn't talking much, you try to start a conversation yourself.

Being bold as you are, honest at heart, and emotional you start by asking him about himself.  
**Y/N** : "You seem important around here. Why do soldiers react like that when you walk among them?"

 **Napoleon** : "Pardon..?" He asks in French.

 **Y/N** : "Are you the one responsible for giving them orders or something?"

 **Napoleon** : "Bien sûr! Je suis Napoleon Bonaparte! Le militaire le plus intelligent du monde." _(Of course! I'm Napoleon Bonaparte! The smartest military man in the world.)_  
You look at him trying to figure what he just said.

 **Napoleon** : "Haven't you heard of me, Y/N?!"

 **Y/N** : "Your name certainly sounds familiar.."

 **Napoleon** : "I am the Emperor of the French, mademoiselle."  
As he finished his sentence, your eyes open as wide as they can, your eyebrows try to reach the sky itself and your jaw the ground. 

Stopping in time, and in place, you look at him and back away slowly.  
**Y/N** : "I- I wasn't- I didn't-" Only a few words escaped your mouth but they weren't enough for a complete sentence.

 **Napoleon** : "Y/N?"

 **Y/N** : "I- I shouldn't be walking this close to you!"  
Your gentle feet start to back away faster.

 **Napoleon** : "Ah mensonges!" _(Ah lies!)_ "I want you to walk close to me Y/N." He says stopping in place and then walking slowly towards you.

 **Napoleon** : "Walk with me, s'il vous plait." _(Walk with me, please.)_  
He reaches for your hand and softly grabs it, applying it almost no pressure.

You give in to this gentle gesture and begin to walk with him once more.  
Silence haunts you both for some seconds before Bonaparte ends it.  
**Napoleon** : "It's fine for you to walk with me, D'accord?" _(Okay?)_ "You are always welcome to sleep on my bed too, Y/N."

 **Y/N** : "Are you sure? I wouldn't mind sleeping with Lucien, since he offered me his bed. I really don't want to cause any trouble.."  
Your puppy eyes begin to reveal themselves.

 **Napoleon** : "You are not causing any trouble. You make good company." While still holding your hand, this phrase makes your precious heart beat faster.

 **Y/N** : "Where are we going?"  
Your stomach growls.

Bonaparte looks over at you. Placing his eyes where the new sound came from.  
**Napoleon** : "First, we are going to take care of that noise." You smile at him but you made sure he didn't notice.

Still walking towards sustenance, your thoughts fill your head, and because of it, you are unable to focus on your surroundings.  
Thinking about how an Emperor, like Napoleon himself, could be so kind to a poor soul like you.  
Shoes missing from your feet, your new clothes standing still over your body, only moving when you do. Hair that looks like it has been recently electrocuted.  
You are certainly a special girl. A beautiful, gentle, fragile girl.

Are all Emperors like this? This kind to unknown poor women?  
Or is it just him?  
Or are you the only one to receive this treatment?  
Most likely the last one, your kind heart, and genuine interest tend to win a lot of hearts. Did you win his?

Feeling his hand, still holding yours, makes you wonder lots of things.  
Could you someday be Josephine? Be the one he writes to? Oh! to receive a love letter from him! Not from the Emperor, but from Napoleon. The man, not his title.  
His sweetness and gentleness break your heart. To think about the things he would do for you because of love fills you with faith and hopefulness.  
As these thoughts start to go away, you can now focus more on the camp itself and the man holding your hand.

The first thing you notice is that his hand is extremely soft. His nails are carefully trimmed too.  
Out of everyone and everything on the camp, he's the only one that smells good. His lemon scent invades the air surrounding you, making the smell of gunpowder less prominent.  
His outfit, however, is not unique. You can spot someone, perhaps a Marshal, in the distance, with the same outfit Napoleon is wearing.  
They were different than yesterday in some way, but they only changed color. He wasn't wearing his hat nor his greatcoat today either.

Changing your attention to the camp now, you feel a very relaxed atmosphere that contradicts the sound of guns firing in the background.  
Everyone seems so calm, did they finish practicing and are now resting?

You decide to ask that to **Napoleon** himself and he answers with: "They didn't finish practicing, they finished a battle."

 **Y/N** : "A battle against who?"

 **Napoleon** : "France is at war with Europe, Y/N. We've been fighting in various battles for a few years now."

 **Y/N** : "Is it still because of the Revolution?"

 **Napoleon** : "It started with the Revolution, oui."

 **Y/N** : "Do you fight too in those battles?"

 **Napoleon** : "Évidemment!" _(Of course!)_

Giving yourself time to think about what he said, it does make sense that they would be at war with other countries.  
You remember hearing about the revolution and how scary it was.  
This camp is well hidden too, it was obvious to you now that the soldiers in it weren't here practicing but resting and taking a break from something big.  
You came into contact with many men who fought in a battle, brave men, you think to yourself. This makes you feel more aware of which words you should be using when speaking to everyone in this camp.

**Y/N** : "The sound of those guns firing... Are they killing anyone?" You ask innocently.

 **Napoleon** : "Ah, Non!" _(Ah, No!)_ "The soldiers you hear now are the ones who protect this camp. You shouldn't worry."

He suddenly stops, makes eye contact with you, and comes closer.  
**Napoleon** : "You are safe with me, Y/N." You softly squeeze his hand, letting him know, without saying anything, that you appreciated his words.

 **Napoleon** : "Nous sommes arrivés." _(We have arrived.)_

You two both stop at the same time. He gives you some time to look around.  
Noticing some people already eating, your eyes also focus on a big space, with a campfire, 3 chairs, and one small table, near you.  
It looked like something for the Emperor so you guessed that's where you and Napoleon are gonna eat.  
As you noticed food already placed on the small table, someone approaches you and Napoleon.

Your french skills were getting better with all this contact with french people around you and so you understood some words the man was telling Napoleon.  
Something...Something...The food is ready. And that's all you need to hear!  
Because you haven't had a proper meal in a long time, you JUMP into a chair and proceed to eat.  
The two men look at you, and a few seconds later, soldiers join the staring contest too.

You were too busy eating that you didn't much care for the staring at all.  
The man who was standing near Bonaparte leaves and the soldiers quit staring too after a few seconds go by.  
Napoleon however kept looking at you as you felt the warmth of the food entering your mouth, going down through your throat and reaching your stomach.  
He slowly sits beside you with his eyes still locked on you.

You finish your plate so fast that it was impressive but also sad at the same time.  
Taking a few seconds to clean your mouth and to drink some water, you notice the staring provided to you by Bonaparte.  
You felt a bit embarrassed and so you decided to apologize to him.

 **Y/N** : "I'm sorry, I was really hungry and-" 

Without letting you finish your sentence,  
**Napoleon says** : "It's okay, Y/N. I'm glad you are enjoying the food. Do you want more?"

 **Y/N** : "If it's not too much to ask!"

 **Napoleon** : "Bien sûr que non." _(Of course not.)_ "Here, eat mine since it's already hot. I don't mind waiting a few minutes for a new meal."

He puts his plate near you, and you begin to eat as fast as you can once more.  
The food might warm your stomach but Napoleon is warming your heart.


	4. Carriage Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camp you are staying at is no longer safe. Napoleon asks you if you'd like to come with him and his army, or be left on your own.

Right after finishing lunch, a Marshal appears before you and Napoleon.  
He and Bonaparte are talking to each other in french. You learn that his name is Nicolas. He seems in a hurry, you think to yourself.  
Napoleon's horse, Blanc, appears behind Nicolas and walks forward towards you two.  
You notice that the horse is carrying Napoleon's greatcoat and hat.

 **Napoleon** gets up, puts on his hat and greatcoat, and begins to mount the white beautiful horse. He looks at you and says in a sexy tone: "Je reviens bientôt, Y/N." _(I'll be back soon, Y/N.)_  
While this is all happening you remain silent, just admiring him.

Blanc gallops away with Napoleon on his back while Nicolas stays in the camp.

**Nicolas** looks at you and says: "Alors tu es la femme dont il a parlé..." _(So you're the woman he spoke of...)_

 **Y/N** : "I'm so sorry, I can only speak English." You say, looking over at the man's face.

 **Nicolas** : "Oh, désolé!" _(Oh, sorry!)_ "I was just wondering if you were the woman that le Petit Caporal spoke of this morning." _(the Little Corporal.)_

 **Nicolas** : "Is your name Y/N?"

 **Y/N** : "Yes that's me, who is this little corporal you speak of?"

 **Nicolas** : "C'est Napoleon." _(It's Napoleon.)_ "All of his troops call him that."

 **Y/N** : "Oh I see, and you are Nicolas?"

 **Nicolas** : "I am, yes. Nicolas Oudinot. It's an honor to meet you! Did he spoke of me to you too?"

 **Y/N** : "No, I just noticed Napoleon using the name Nicolas while addressing you. My french is getting better!"

 **Y/N** : "But why is it an honor to meet me? I'm just a homeless woman passing by."

 **Nicolas** : "The Emperor doesn't think so. He and his brother fought this morning about where you should spend the night."

 **Nicolas** : "It is certainly an honor for everyone in this camp to be even talking to you. Le Petit Caporal clearly likes you enough to share his bed with you."

You blush a lot, this pink rosy color surfaces from your beautiful cheeks.

 **Y/N** : "Where did he go? Could you tell me that?"

 **Nicolas** : "There was some movement made by the enemy, we might need to move out of this camp quite soon. Are you coming with us?"

 **Y/N** : "I'm not sure yet, I'd have to speak to the Emperor."

A soldier appears and calls for **Nicolas'** name, as he starts to leave he is reminded of something and quickly says it to you: "Oh! Le Petit Caporal told me his clothes were back in his tent, you can try everything you want on and keep it for yourself, he said."

After saying this, and not giving you enough time to thank him, he starts to walk away quickly, with the soldier beside him, while looking back and waving at you.  
You decide to help clean up the table you ate at but a man stops you by saying that there was no need for such thing, as it was his job to clean it.  
After many attempts to offer your help, the man finally accepts it and so you start cleaning the table with him.  
Every minute, he pauses a bit and admires you. It's like he was never offered help before. As you think about this, you smile at him; warming his day with a small but genuine act of kindness.

After helping the man, you decide to go back to the tent and look for Napoleon's clothes.  
Arriving there, and sometimes looking over at the desk with Bonaparte's letters to Josephine haunting your thoughts, you decide to look for his clothes.  
You spot a vest, another high collar shirt, but this one didn't have holes in it, cleaned fresh trousers and... SHOES!

Your toes start to dance, rubbing into each other after seeing such object. It's the first thing you put on but had to take off again seconds later just so you could put the trousers on.  
These clothes not only smelled and look better than the other ones but were extremely soft too. Such high quality that only an Emperor could have access to. You feel extremely grateful for wearing them.  
Carefully folding your old clothes and placing them gently on a chair, you decide to walk for a bit around the camp.

The first thing you notice is that you can't feel the grass anymore; missing it under your gentle feet, the feeling of looking down at it and see the grass between your toes was gone and it was bothering you.  
The comfort was there but there was no beauty in it. You decide to take the shoes off and you hold them in your hands until you go back to the tent.  
It's strange, you think to yourself, how you'd rather hurt yourself for the beauty surrounding you. How stepping on rocks was painful but the grass wasn't. And the ground you were stepping had both of them.  
However, it was worth it. After all, you can find a rainbow only after rain.

Coming back to the tent, you place the shoes where you found them.  
A big long yawn escapes your mouth so you decide to take a nap, but without wanting to mess up your new clothes you decide to take them off and place them on the floor, near the bed.  
Covering yourself up to your neck with these silky-soft sheets, you look up to the tent's ceiling, and your eyes slowly close themselves without you commanding them to do so.

= 2 hours later =

You are awakened by a shake, someone is gently shaking you and saying your name.  
You open your eyes and it's Napoleon. What a beautiful thing to wake up to, you think.  
As your eyes become wider, you can see that he's in an extreme hurry but is still gently shaking you.

**Y/N** : "Napoleon...?" You say with a husky voice while rubbing your eyes.

 **Napoleon** : "Y/N, we need to leave this camp, à présent!" (now!)

His voice becomes louder and he stops shaking you. He grabs the clothes on the floor and puts them over the bed.  
 **Y/N** : "What happened?"

 **Napoleon** : "It's not safe here. Are you coming with us? Do you want to be left in a specific place?"

 **Y/N** : "I- What-"

Still trying to wake up, you answer his question without thinking much.  
 **Y/N** : "I want to be with you, Napoleon."

 **Napoleon** : "Then get dressed quickly and come!" His tone rises but he blushes a bit in the process because of your words and proceeds to get out of the tent rather quickly.

Starting to hear guns being fired more closely to your location, you decide to get up and dress up fast.  
While still doing the buttons on your trousers, you step outside to check what's happening.  
Everyone is in a hurry, not a single person is sitting down or looking at the beautiful sky. You can tell by everyone's movements that they all have something to do, and fast!  
You look for Napoleon and you find him mounted on his horse. He looks back at you and, while talking to Nicolas, he points at you.

**Nicolas** approaches you and says: "We're ready to leave. Bonaparte told me you are coming with us, would you like to go with him and Blanc?"  
Right after his question, Nicolas grabs a chair and puts it near Napoleon's Horse, Blanc, and gestures you to step on it.

You pause for a second and begin to put your fragile feet on top of the chair.  
Napoleon looks downwards at you, moves backwards on the saddle, grabs you by your waist and lifts you up; gently placing you in front of him.  
He removes his right hand from your waist and holds the horse's reins. His left hand, however, stays on your waist for a few more minutes while giving orders to other soldiers and marshals.  
You can feel his breath on your neck and his chest pressing against your back.

After a while, Napoleon commands Blanc to gallop away. Soldiers surround Bonaparte in a square formation, putting the Emperor and you in the center of that formation.  
You feel safe with Napoleon by your side and now even safer with soldiers on high alert around you.  
You look back at him. He looks at you.

**Napoleon** : "Don't worry, Y/N. We're meeting a carriage not so far from here and then we're heading to my Palace." He says this and gently puts his left hand on your waist again, rubbing it in a slow motion.

 **Y/N** : "Thank you for letting me come with you, you've been very sweet and kind to me..."

 **Napoleon** : "You are very special to me...I could not leave you back there, I would never do such a thing."

The horses abruptly stop, the soldiers tell him that the carriage is ready just up ahead.  
Grabbing you again by the waist, he lifts you up and Nicolas helps you get down.  
He gets down too, holds your hand gently, and tells you to hurry.  
A fancy carriage appears before you and only you two get inside. The marshals are ordered to wait for the next one coming and two soldiers follow the carriage you and Napoleon are in.

The carriage starts leaving the place, you look outside and see that Blanc is left behind with Nicolas.  
You are sitting in front of Napoleon and now looking at him you notice him taking off his hat and greatcoat and relaxing more.  
Your blushing catches his attention and he fixes his eyes on you.

**Napoleon** : "I heard what you said the first night you spent with me, Y/N."

 **Y/N** : "What do you mean?" You know exactly what he's talking about.

 **Napoleon** : "That you find me handsome." He says this with a smile on his face.  
He grabs both of your hands and leans forward.

 **Napoleon** : "Et je pense que tu es belle." _(And I think you are beautiful.)_

Words don't leave your mouth, mostly because they are too afraid to do so.  
But there is no need, your pretty face speaks for itself.  
Looking away, blushing as hard as ever, and holding his hands gives him all the signs he needs to understand what you feel about him.  
His face slowly leans forward towards yours and kisses you.

His lips touching yours, his hands still holding yours until he moves one of them to hold you by your waist.  
His eyes now closed, you close yours too.  
One of your hands moves upwards towards his face. The other touches his chest, grabbing him by his uniform, pulling him towards you.  
All of this is happening while you listen to horses hooves violently press against the ground near you, shots being fired at men, and cannons exploding land in the distance.

What a beautiful and yet tragic moment.


	5. Beautiful Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see and enter a Palace for the first time in your life.  
> Even though you've only seen the bedroom so far, your poor soul can only become surprised at the decorations surrounding you.

The carriage abruptly stops, interrupting you two kissing.  
Napoleon opens his eyes and raises his eyebrows while looking at you, waiting for your permission to continue what the carriage stopped.  
You start giggling, mostly because of the thought of the carriage itself breaking the kiss. It wasn't you or Napoleon.  
Bonaparte isn't sure what you are giggling about but smiles back at you, seeing your beautiful smile can make any person happy.

You hear a **voice** outside saying "Nous sommes arrivés, mon Empereur!" _(We have arrived, my Emperor!)_  
He doesn't react for a few seconds, it looks likes you hypnotized him; as he hypnotized you when you first met him.  
His beautiful gray-blue eyes finally search the window on his left, making sure he is at the right location.  
He looks over at the soldier and nods at him.

The soldier opens the carriage door and Napoleon gets out, leaving his hat and greatcoat inside.  
Both of them look over at you, while you are still inside the carriage, and the soldier politely reaches his hand out, waiting for you to grab it and get out.  
Napoleon sees this and also extends his hand.  
Suddenly the soldier puts his hand behind his back and looks over at Bonaparte. It seems like Napoleon had never done this to anyone else.  
You grab Bonaparte's hand and, while looking at him, you get out.

Another soldier appears and he gets off his horse. He reaches inside the carriage; grabbing Napoleon's greatcoat and hat. He waits for the Emperor to move so he can follow him with his belongings.  
The others leave the place, along with the carriage.

This eye contact between you and Napoleon is soon broken when you finally look behind him. It's his Palace.  
You're not even sure what to think of it, your own thoughts stay silent; it's just so beautiful and enormous.  
You notice the garden outside, the green color gently kisses your eyes; it looks like it's really well taken care of.  
Napoleon could tell that you've never seen a Palace in person. While grabbing your hand, he starts to slowly move towards the big doors of this Palace.  
You could feel both your own excitement to enter, but also his excitement to show you around.

**Napoleon** : "This is the Palace where I have been spending most of my time. I have other Palaces, even some I have never visited."

 **Y/N** : "Well...This is not the most impressive thing I've seen." You pause and look at him, blushing.

 **Y/N** : "That would be you."

When you finished this sentence, he stops and smiles at you.  
He looks at the sky and so do you. You both notice that it's getting darker.  
He suddenly places one of his arms around your back and the other arm around the bend in your knees and lifts you up like a bride.  
All the soldiers look over in awe.  
This must be the first time Bonaparte shows such affection to someone in public, and you don't mind it at all!

**Napoleon** : "Come, Y/N. The first thing I want to show you is the bedroom!" While holding you in his arms, his feet start to walk faster. Happily surprised with this gesture, you chuckle quietly.

You hug him with both of your arms, gently squeezing him.  
You rest your head on his shoulder and **you** begin to whisper: "Are you keeping me company tonight?"

 **Napoleon** : "I will always keep you company as long as you want me to, ma chérie..." _(my darling...)_  
He whispers.

You give him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
 **Y/N** : "This is what you get for being sexy and handsome all the time." While beginning to blush, you use your face to dig into his neck just so you could hide the pink color of your cheeks. However, he can feel your face getting warmer by the second.

Without being able to control his smile, he hurries up to the Palace and finally reaches it.  
Guards open the doors and Bonaparte is instantly greeted by servants.  
The soldier, carrying Bonaparte's belongings, gives the Emperor's hat and greatcoat to one of the servants and begins to talk to some of them.  
Napoleon gently places you down so you can look around freely. The doors close behind you.

You notice right away that almost everything is covered in gold or red cloth.  
The chandeliers light the rooms in a majestic way, inviting you to stay and never leave.  
Paintings can be seen on almost every wall, either of Napoleon's battles and achievements or the most current popular paintings in France.  
It is so luxurious, you've never seen anything like it.

Looking over at Napoleon with such a surprised expression, makes him smile.  
 **Napoleon** : "What do you think so far, Y/N? Do you like it?"

 **Y/N** : "I feel like I don't belong here..." You say with a sad tone in your voice.

 **Napoleon** : "You do now." He holds your hand.

 **Napoleon** : "Come, let me show you the bedroom, chérie." _(darling.)_ "I will personally show you the rest of the Palace tomorrow, je te promets." _(I promise you.)_

You follow him to the bedroom, while still looking at everything surrounding you.  
The tables, the ceiling, the closed rooms awaiting you.  
This curiosity will haunt you tonight, you think to yourself.  
Arriving there, you see a beautiful red bedroom.

It has a cozy fireplace, some chairs, and a small table.  
The walls of this room are beautifully decorated with red cloth.  
The canopy bed, the most comfortable looking bed you've ever seen in your poor life, covered too with red sheets.  
It had a golden swan on both sides, on the pillow side, and a golden eagle on top of the cloth of the canopy bed.

You notice a specific letter being on almost all furniture.  
The letter "J" was present on the chairs, the small table, and even at the bottom side of the bed.  
It didn't take long for you to connect this to a woman who Napoleon seems to fancy in his letters, Josephine.  
But your thoughts didn't wonder on this topic for too long, since you were still very curious about the Palace itself.

**Bonaparte** approaches you and asks: "Do you like it?"

 **Y/N** : "I do, it's gorgeous. I've never seen anything like this in my life."

 **Napoleon** : "I am glad you like it, Y/N. Do you want to spend the night here?"

 **Y/N** : "Of course I do!" You jump a bit in excitement.

 **Napoleon** : "Avez-vous faim?" (Are you hungry?)

 **Y/N** : "Always!" He laughs at your response and begins to speak to some servants about dinner.

After speaking to them **he** turns to you and asks: "Would you like to have dinner in bed, chérie?" _(darling?)_

 **Y/N** : "Will you keep me company?"

 **Napoleon** : "Évidemment." _(Of course.)_

 **Napoleon** : "What is your favorite dish, Y/N? My cooks can make every food you desire."

 **Y/N** : "I don't really have a favorite dish. All I've eaten so far is soup and pork."

 **Y/N** : "I'll eat what you eat, Napoleon."

 **Napoleon** : "Très bien. You'll have chicken tonight with me." _(Very well.)_ "Tell me if you like it more than pork or soup, d'accord?" _(okay?)_

You nod and smile at him.  
He smiles back and finishes talking to the servants, most likely ordering them to get the food ready and delivered to the bedroom.  
The servants leave the bedroom, leaving you two alone again.  
Bonaparte sits on the edge of the bed and admires you.

**Napoleon** : "You have no shoes, Y/N? I thought I had some on the tent along with the clothes you wear now." He just now noticed your bare feet.

 **Y/N** : "I don't like them."

 **Napoleon** : "Would you prefer boots then?"

 **Y/N** : "No, No! I don't like shoes or boots. I prefer being barefooted so I can feel the grass under my feet." You smile.

 **Napoleon** : "Je comprends." _(I understand.)_ "I have never met someone like you, Y/N." He continues.

 **Napoleon** : "You are very kind and pure. All these women around me, trying to impress me, look elegant physically; but you look elegant emotionally."

 **Napoleon** : "They may wear gowns and pretty clothes but you wear a kind and gentle heart."

 **Napoleon** : "You are a very special woman... I admire you very much." You begin to blush and look away.

These words coming from a man you admire and love makes your heart beat faster.  
He gets up from the bed and comes closer to you.  
He grabs you gently by your chin, just so you make eye contact with him.  
Hoping for a kiss, you lock your eyes on his, and a knock on the door is instead delivered to you. The food is ready.

Bonaparte tells them to come in and leave the food on the small table. Then tells them to leave and to not interrupt anymore tonight.  
He then gestures you to sit on the bed and puts the small table near it. He sits next to you and you both start eating.  
The food was delicious. You are not sure if chicken is better than pork because you've never eaten pork prepared by professional cooks.  
However, this was by far the best food you've ever had in your life.

After you two finish the food, you begin to get ready to sleep.  
 **Y/N** : "Do you mind me taking off my clothes tonight?"

 **Napoleon** : "Do what makes you more comfortable, Y/N." You begin to undress.

 **Napoleon** : "Would you mind me doing the same as you?"

 **Y/N** : "No, I don't mind. Those clothes don't seem comfortable to sleep in either way."

You notice him trying to look away while you take your clothes off, he noticed you not trying to look away at all.  
You undressed quickly and went to bed.  
Still waiting for him, your mind tries to focus your eyes elsewhere but they don't seem to listen to you.  
Finally seeing his bare chest, you cover your face with the red sheets.

He notices this and smiles.  
 **Napoleon** : "Tu es très mignonne, Y/N." _(You're very cute, Y/N.)_

After undressing quickly, he gets in bed too. Gently grabbing the sheets that cover your face, to reveal it again, **he asks** :  
"Puis-je avoir un bisou?" _(Can I get a kiss?)_

You nod and so he gently kisses you.  
Feeling his body against yours, warming you up on a cold night makes your body to never want to fall asleep.  
However, your eyes and mind finally surrender to the sleepy feeling consuming you; but what's better than to fall asleep kissing the man you love?


	6. [NSFW/SMUT] Second Night

====================  
 **Warning** :   
This does not alter the story.   
You may skip this chapter.  
  
It is simply an NSFW scene describing the lovemaking of two characters.  
Chapters that don't contain the tag [NSFW/SMUT] WILL NOT be affected by the following story.  
Thank you for reading.  
====================

Something awakens you at night.  
You wake up to Napoleon, who is standing on top of you, softly kissing your neck, alternating from the right side of your neck to the left side every kiss.  
He notices that you woke up and looks at you with a guilty look on his face.

**Napoleon** : "I'm so sorry, Y/N. I didn't mean to wake you up, et je te promets I was only kissing you above your shoulders." _(and I promise you)_

He suddenly stops kissing you.  
 **Y/N** : "No..." You say, still half sleeping. "Continue, please..."

 **Napoleon** : "Êtes-vous sûr?" _(Are you sure?)_ "I could not contain myself...If you prefer I can sleep in another room."

 **Y/N** : "I'm sure, yes. I love you very much~"

He smiles at you and whispers-  
 **Napoleon** : "Je t'aime davantage..." _(I love you more...)_

He continues kissing your neck and reaches for one of your hands.  
Holding it, he now uses his other hand to explore your body.

**Napoleon** : "Tell me if you want me to stop, s'il vous plaît." _(please.)_

 **Y/N** : "I will, I promise...~"

His soft hand runs through your body;  
First, he squeezes your waist, then he moves it to your chest.  
His focus changes too to your chest, using both of his hands now to touch it.

The Emperor's lips move downwards, from your neck to your breasts.  
He kisses them separately and in between them too.  
The warmth of his hands satisfy you very much, but what pleasures you most is their movement and his mouth.

One of his hands moves towards your thigh, rubbing it in a slow-motion and squeezing it gently.  
Your legs unconsciously begin to spread themselves.  
He notices this, looks up at you, and smiles. You smile back.  
That hand then moves and touches you where you most desired to be touched.

**Napoleon** : "Oh...chérie. I have barely touched you and you are already so wet..."

 **Y/N** : "I can't stop it, I want you so badly..."

 **Napoleon** : "Please don't try to stop it, Y/N. I have never had a woman this excited for me."

 **Napoleon** : "I am very flattered."

 **He** pauses for a bit and, while looking at your beautiful eyes, **says** : "I would love to eat you."

After saying this, he gets on his knees and begins to move backwards on the bed.  
While you are still laying down, he takes your underwear off; grabs both of your legs, and vertically positions them, with your toes now pointing at the ceiling.  
He separates your legs from each other and begins to perform cunnilingus on you.  
You bend your knees and so your feet gently touch the back of his head.

You feel his tongue entering you; french kissing you.  
You shake a bit from the pleasure you are receiving and he violently grabs your legs, pushing you towards his mouth.  
A moan is heard escaping your mouth.

By this time, you place your hands on his head and you apply pressure to it. Making sure he doesn't stop doing what he's doing.  
Your stomach muscles can be seen contracting every time he enters his tongue in you.  
He takes a break to take off his underwear.  
You see his hard penis through it and you begin to blush.

**Y/N** : "I can see you are excited for me too, huh?~"

 **Napoleon** : "I have been this excited for you since I first met you, Y/N..." Quickly after saying this, he continues to eat you.

You notice him using one of his hands to jack himself off while focusing on his meal.  
Now you aren't the only one moaning, he can be heard moaning every time you move your waist around.  
No matter where you move it to, he follows you with his warm lips.  
Wanting more from him, you ask him to be inside you.

He looks over at you and nods.  
Looking at his face, you couldn't tell if he was sweating or if it was your wetness.  
He comes closer to you and presses his chest against yours.  
With your boobs now gently squished, you wrap your arms around him, your legs too.

While giving you small kisses on the side of your neck,  
 **Napoleon** says: "I will be very gentle with you, ma chérie...je te promets~" _(my darling...I promise you~)_

He pushes himself inside you, slowly, and begins to gently go in and out.  
His speed starts to increase because of the pleasure you both are receiving; it's just the perfect amount of speed you could ask for.  
You two begin to exchange moans, and occasionally he asks you to look at him so he can see your eyes rollover from your satisfaction.

Close to climax, **he asks** you: "Where would you like me to cum, chérie...?"

 **Y/N** : "I want it inside~~" These words barely make it out of your mouth because of your moans.

You feel the warmth of his cum, traveling through your vagina.  
He is now so tired that he lays, on his back, beside you, on the bed.  
As tired as him, you turn to him and rest on your side; placing your hand on his chest, rubbing it gently.  
One of your legs is placed on top of his waist, feeling his warm crotch.

**He** looks over at you, and with a sweet look **says** : "I am going to bring you a warm towel, Y/N."

Napoleon leaves the bedroom, leaving you alone in it.  
Your thoughts start to wonder...  
No one has ever been this gentle, yet this sexy to you.  
His sweetness on making sure you were comfortable, overwhelmed you; and his hands grabbing you towards him... Oh!

These were the last thoughts you had for the night;  
Bonaparte comes into the bedroom with a warm towel but sees you sleeping.  
He cleans you, trying to not wake you up; and succeeds.  
Grabbing your underwear, he puts it on you. Then tucks you and himself in.

He rests his head right next to yours, gently breathing on your neck.  
Then, he puts his arm on top of your body, gently grabbing you towards him.  
His last thoughts were 'Incomparable Y/N... You make me happy in every possible way.'


	7. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You debate yourself, and Napoleon, whether you should stay in the Palace or go with him when he's battling.

You wake up.  
The sunlight is hitting the window of the bedroom, travels through the curtains, and kisses you on your forehead.  
It's not the only thing that is kissing you.  
Napoleon is already fully awake but remains in the bed, warming you and admiring you occasionally.

After noticing you rubbing your eyes,  
 **Napoleon** kisses your cheek and says: "Bonjour, madame!" _(Good morning, madam!)_

While saying good morning and kissing him back, you spot some papers near the small table you ate at last night.  
You think it's probably paperwork he's been doing while waiting for you to wake up.  
Now with your eye vision less blurry, you can appreciate him more.  
His hair is all over the place, just like yours.  
His eyes not sleepy at all, it seems like he's been awake for more than an hour.

You start feeling his soft hand rubbing your leg.  
And so, you start rubbing his chest.  
The warmth of the bodies, feeling each other, caressing each other; gave you more reasons to not want to get out of bed.  
Bonaparte, however, had business to attend to later today, and he had promised you that he would show you the rest of the Palace.

**Napoleon** : "Y/N, I'm enjoying learning about you and being with you..."

You stay silent. Just waiting for another phrase to escape the beautiful lips of this man standing before you.  
 **Napoleon** : "I am going to get dressed. I have something else to show you besides the Palace." He gets up but makes sure to tuck you in.

You still couldn't get your eyes off of his naked body, and so you cover your face again.  
He tells you that there's no need to do that, he's comfortable around you and doesn't mind you staring at him.  
After this, you proceed to uncover your face; revealing your pretty rose cheeks.  
While putting on a shirt and his trousers, he asks for the servants' assistance to help him get fully ready and so leaves you alone in the bedroom.

This allows you to look around a bit more, exploring this new way of living you haven't seen but heard of before.  
You decide to get out of bed, dress up, and take care of yourself, mostly take care of your hair.  
All ready and curious, you begin to look around the bedroom.

Every time you look at a certain object, you feel you don't belong in a Palace.  
Be it a chandelier, a canopy bed, a fireplace; even the chairs.  
You keep looking at something, and then looking at the mirror in the wall, above the fireplace, and something just doesn't fit.  
You don't fit.

A few days ago, you were sleeping in a barn, with nothing to eat or drink, and here you are now.  
In an enormous Palace, with the Emperor!  
You love Napoleon, but you don't like this at all.  
His status is the thing that most bothers you; why must he be THE Emperor of the French?  
Could he not be just a General or even a regular soldier? A poor soul just like you, you could've perhaps met each other while you two were trying to find a new place to spend the night in.  
You want the man, not his title.

Looking through the window you spot the garden.  
You start thinking that this garden could've been a place for you to spend the night if you haven't met Napoleon.  
Even if the Palace doors were wide open, you'd still choose to stay outside; hearing the birds; feeling the sun, the rain, and the wind;  
Do you love him enough to stay?

Your thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door.  
It's Bonaparte.  
He asks you if he can come inside and you respond to him that he can.  
You see him now fully dressed, with his greatcoat too, and displaying a serious face.

**Napoleon** : "I have something important to tell you." Bonaparte comes in and grabs one of the papers on the small table.

 **Napoleon** : "The morning I spoke to my brother, Lucien, about you... I also wrote you some letters, but never delivered them."

 **Napoleon** : "It is because I can be a bit...timide...when it comes to women I care about." _(...shy...)_ "And I cared about you the moment I saw you near one of my camps, asking for food."

 **Napoleon** : "Let me read you a letter I wrote that morning." He looks down at the paper he had picked up.  
  


He begins to read out loud.

"

I am not sure why I write to you because no one will deliver this, and perhaps tomorrow you'll be gone.

I don't want you to be gone; You are the constant object of my thoughts;

I exhaust my imagination in thinking of what could make you stay.

If I see you unhappy, my heart will be torn; If I see you happy, your smile and posture will captivate me; making me forget the sad moments of the battles I've been fighting.

You see, I am not easy to satisfy; but, my dear, I cannot hide for much longer the feelings I have for you.

I feel, in fact, that your natural kindness of heart exists for me; and I want it to be only for me. I want you all for me.

I know I sound arrogant, and perhaps I am, but it is what I want.

May my good genius, which has always preserved me in the midst of great dangers, surround you, enfold you, while I will face my fate unguarded.

May your soul be free from worries, as your body from illness.

And accept a thousand and one kisses from me, the ones I am trying to control and keep away from you.

"

Finishing the letter, he looks up to you and seeks a response to it.  
You were so mesmerized by the things he said, that your thoughts couldn't function properly.  
But you couldn't stay silent, you'd need to express yourself using more than words.  
So, you jumped on top of him and began to kiss him, first a long kiss on his lips, and then a couple more around his face and neck.  
He grabs your legs, so you don't fall, and chuckles at your way of expressing yourself.

The eye contact made by both of you made the time itself stop.  
 **He says** : "I am happy you liked it so much, Y/N."

 **Napoleon** : "Here, keep the letter and save it near your heart." You take the letter from his hands. "I will write to you many more letters!"

 **Napoleon** : "Now come, let's explore the Palace."

While walking with him through the different rooms, you think a lot about him.  
In fact, you don't really focus on your expedition, you're still thinking about the letter he wrote you.

**Y/N** : "Nappy~, I was thinking about staying in the Palace..." Napoleon stops in place to hear you.

 **Y/N** : "I'll be staying here as long as you are with me, but if you are going away, on your battles or campaigns, I want to go with you." You take a long pause.

 **Y/N** : "I don't belong here without you... I know you'll leave the Palace to join your army again on the battlefield... Can I go with you?"

 **Napoleon** : "Bien sûr que non, Y/N!" _(Of course not, Y/N!)_ "It is very dangerous, I cannot bring you with me like that."

 **Y/N** : "But I-"

He interrupts you.  
 **Napoleon** : "What if you become ill, chérie? I would never forgive myself."

 **Y/N** : "Please! I am used to be outdoors a lot, I can take care of myself."

This time, it's Napoleon who takes a long pause.  
He starts pacing around the room, with both of his hands behind his back.  
The sound of his boots going from a place to another in mere seconds makes you very anxious.  
However, he stops after a few minutes.

**Napoleon** asks you: "Let's say we are together in the camp, the enemy ambushes us and there is no time to place you on my horse. Can you ride one on your own?"

You're anxious to respond.  
 **Y/N** : "No... But I can be taught. I am a fast learner I promise!"

A long sigh escapes Napoleon's mouth and after a long pause, he says: "D'accord...D'accord... You can come with me." _(Okay...Okay...)_

While you began to jump in joy and giggle, he says in a serious tone-  
 **Napoleon** : "But you MUST promise me you will be careful! I will be very angry at you if you get hurt, compris?" _(understood?)_

 **Y/N** : "Yes! Yes! I promise!" You start kissing and hugging him.

Bonaparte is now called by one of the guards near the room we were in, telling him that important people have arrived at the Palace.  
Being a curious cat, as always, you go with Napoleon to see these important people in person.  
It's Lucien and Nicolas! along with some other marshals and generals, but those two capture your attention.  
Nicolas seems to be hurt on his right arm but is talking to everyone like nothing's wrong.

Napoleon hugs his brother and starts talking to him.  
The thought of going with him, to these battles, seem more like an adventure than a risk to you.  
Perhaps this kind and naive heart of yours controls you more than you think.  
But how bad can that be?


	8. His True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon and his brother get into a heated argument where the main topic is you.

While Napoleon is talking to Lucien, Nicolas approaches you.  
Worried about his fresh wound, you ask him if everything's Okay.  
Oudinot smiles at your worried thoughts and says that it's nothing to worry about.  
He also asks you if you'll be staying in Napoleon's Palace.

To this question, you reply that you'll be going with Bonaparte, therefore, you won't be staying in this place for too long.  
He seems a bit confused regarding your decision.  
Looking at his arm, he tells you that things can get pretty dangerous.  
You tell him that you aren't ignorant about this matter and that you don't mind it at all.

**Nicolas** : "You are very courageous, I'll give you that!"

 **Y/N** : "Nature kept me company for many years, you know? I'm used to it by now."

 **Nicolas** : "I don't doubt it. You'll also be traveling with le Petit Caporal... I'm sure he will pay extra attention to you." _(the Little Corporal...)_

 **Y/N** : "I'm sure he will too~" You say, quietly.

 **Nicolas** : "Ah Oui!" _(Ah Yes!)_ "You look both fragile and fearless. It's a strange combination, but a welcomed one regardless!"

 **Nicolas** : "Many women would prefer to just stay here and live a luxurious life..."

 **Nicolas** : "But knowing you, I am sure that a luxurious life doesn't satisfy you. Isn't that right?"

You nod at him.  
He seems to understand you so well, even though you two only spoke a few times.

**Nicolas** : "I offer my assistance to you. I am a great shot! So, worry not!" He exclaims in a loud tone.

 **Nicolas** : "I'll ask Napoleon if he will let me personally protect you from any disasters that might occur during the battles we will face."

You tell him that his protection is much appreciated.  
Asking him if he has ever been hurt before, he goes on and explains that he has been shot at least 12 times; and that he's grateful to be well and even alive at this very moment.  
Trying to process this information, you can't help but be fascinated.  
Surely, most men would retire after the 5th wound. Shot...at least 12 times? And he's still here?

But looking at Oudinot's visible wound, you worry about Bonaparte's health.  
Oudinot sees your distress and assures you that the Emperor is the most protected person in the battles.  
He was only wounded once, so far, when he was a young general. Stabbed in the thigh by the enemy's pike.  
Since then, he suffered no other wounds. Especially now, being the most protected person on the battlefields.

These words relieve you from your anxious thoughts.  
Although it's not impossible for him to be harmed, it's certainly difficult.

You start listening to a different language leaving the two brother's mouths.  
**Nicolas** : "C'est Italien." _(It's Italian.)_ "Sometimes they speak to each other in their native language."

 **Y/N** : "I see... I thought he was French."

 **Nicolas** : "He is, oui." _(He is, yes.)_ "But in Corsica, Italian is still the native language, despite it being french territory."

You nod and you continue to listen to these new words coming out of their mouths.  
So far, you've only listened to English, French and some other languages but never Italian.  
Perhaps it's Napoleon's handsome aura captivating you, but why must this man know such beautiful and romantic languages? He makes it hard not to fall in love with him.  
They finish talking to each other, and it seems that it's Nicolas' turn to speak to the Emperor.

Oudinot proceeds to walk towards Bonaparte, and Lucien, eyeing you, comes and greets you.  
He seems a bit angry, maybe because of his previous conversation with his brother.  
But soon smiles at you.  
He comes closer to you and grabs both of your hands.

**Lucien** : "I missed you but I'm happy you are doing fine."

You quickly, and discretely, put your hands away, hiding them behind your back.  
**Y/N** : "I am doing more than fine...! Huh- Didn't the Emperor told you?"

 **Lucien** : "About what?"

 **Y/N** : "We... we are intimate with each other."

 **Lucien** : "You and-"

You interrupt him.  
**Y/N** : "Me and Napoleon."

His facial expression is quickly haunted with a surprised look.  
Napoleon overhears your conversation and looks at you both.  
Lucien eyes him back. Napoleon makes a stop gesture with his hand while hearing Nicolas talking, and so Oudinot suddenly stops his words from leaving his mouth.  
Bonaparte then starts walking in your direction.

While walking towards you two, he meets Lucien's words.  
**Lucien** : "You can't be serious! Even if she's a mistress, she can't stay with you!"

The Emperor stays silent. He only starts talking when he reaches you; with one hand behind his back, he uses the other one to hold your hand gently.  
**Napoleon** : "I am the Emperor, Lucien. I get to choose which woman I want to be with." He looks at you.

 **Lucien** : "Napoleon! She is poor, she's also not French!" He exclaims this while pointing at you.

 **Napoleon** : "Why does that matter?"

 **Lucien** : "What will our people think?... OUR Emperor, with a woman who isn't related to any Royal Families. Who can't speak French."

 **Lucien** : "Who dresses up like men!" After yelling these words, Nicolas eyes him from the distance with an angry look on his face, as if offended.

 **Lucien** : "This is no woman for an Emperor, you know it."

 **Napoleon** : "I know you are against me being an Emperor, but I will not abdicate; if that's your plan."

 **Napoleon** : "And she is not a mistress or a mere lover, you know that too."

 **Lucien** : "We've talked about this. You are going to marry the Austrian archduchess."

 **Lucien** : "She is the best option for an Emperor in your position. All the marshalls agree with me!" Looking at Nicolas, he corrects himself.

 **Lucien** : "Maybe not all of them, but most of them do."

 **Napoleon** : "Fermare!" _(Stop!)_ He exclaims in Italian.

 **Napoleon** : "I do what I must. If I must be happy, I must stay with her." He holds your hand tighter and locks his eyes on yours.

 **Napoleon** : "If I must be unhappy, I must marry this Austrian woman I have never met." Lucien gives up on the conversation.

Quietly murmuring to himself, he walks away quickly.  
But before leaving the Palace, he exclaims to his brother-  
**Lucien** : "The least you could do is give her to me! Instead, you choose to embarrass yourself because of your lust!"

He closes the Palace doors himself.  
Bonaparte looks over at Nicolas and tells him to continue the conversation he was having with him, later today.  
Looking at you now, he grabs both of your hands and tells you that he doesn't intend to leave you.  
You rest your forehead on his forehead; your nose touches his. He kisses your forehead and apologizes for yelling that way in front of you.

You give him a small kiss on his cheek, and you begin to hug him.  
You tell him that everything is fine, and, while trying to relax the tense ambient inside the Palace, you whisper in his ear that he looks sexy when he's angry.  
He chuckles at your words and blushes.  
While saying your name softly, he loses himself in your eyes.

A servant quietly walks towards Bonaparte and you, and politely says that lunch is ready to be served.  
Napoleon nods at the man and tells you to go eat; while he goes after Lucien to clear things up.  
He calls Nicolas and tells him to keep you company at the table.

  
Next to the doors of the Palace, **he** looks back at you and **says** : "Je reviens bientôt, ma chérie." _(I'll be back soon, my darling.)_ He then leaves.  
  


Nicolas gestures you to walk in front of him, into the dining room.  
Being there, you spot the table already filled with plates holding food.  
You sit down. Nicolas sits down too, right next to you; you both begin to eat.  
Oudinot looks over at you.

He starts talking to you, about what happened a few minutes ago.  
At first, you seem distant, not wanting to touch the subject.  
But then you start asking him questions, not only about the Austrian archduchess but also Josephine.  
You seem uncertain as to if you are the only woman in Napoleon's life.

**Nicolas** : "Josephine... I haven't heard that name in a long time but this Palace is full of her presence."

 **Y/N** : "Who is she, truly?"

 **Nicolas** : "Le véritable amour de le Petit Caporal." _(The true love of the Little Corporal.)_ "She didn't love him as much as he loved her... Most of us believe she only loved him because of his position."

 **Nicolas** : "They met long before he was Emperor, and she didn't care much for him."

 **Nicolas** : "But when he became the Emperor; jealousy consumed her. She was afraid of losing her position as the Empress."

 **Y/N** : "Where is she now?"

 **Nicolas** : "Paris. He still sends her money, but they are now divorced."

 **Nicolas** : "Now, Napoleon is looking for an Empress, and, strategically speaking, the archduchess is his best choice."

 **Nicolas** : "Until now, of course. He hasn't been in love like this since Josephine."

 **Nicolas** : "I thrive for my country's glory and victory, but also for my Emperor's happiness. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here today."

His genuine words warm your heart.  
You are, however, unhappy about this information.  
If he is looking for an Empress, you might disappoint him.  
Your thoughts are battling each other, in a never-ending conversation where they tell you that you aren't good enough to be an Empress.

Maybe it's best just to be a mistress; a close mistress.  
Someone he calls when he's feeling sad, when he needs gentle fingers to go through his hair while he's laying his head on your chest.  
Someone who tells him that it's okay to cry and that everything will be fine.  
But you also want him just for you; you don't want to share him with other mistresses and lovers.

You've spent more years of your life living as a poor woman than inside somewhere you call home.  
It truly is a difficult decision, difficult enough for you to want to avoid it, for now at least.  
With these questions finally answered, you thank Nicolas for his help.  
He smiles at you and looks down at his plate; he tells you that a woman like you shouldn't worry about these things.

Perhaps he's right.  
Worry only when the time comes, don't allow your thoughts to eat you like this.  
It is, however, easier said than done.


	9. Wet Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You leave the Palace, along with Bonaparte and a small portion of his army.

After lunch, you spend some hours, by yourself, walking inside the Palace.  
Getting bored of its decorations by now, you change your attention to the garden just outside of it.  
No matter what's covered in gold or diamonds, you still prefer nature.  
Hearing its wind, whispering in your ear; the sun greeting you with its warmth; the sky smiling at you in its blue color.

You decide to head inside to take a bath; asking the servants if there were any clothes you could use afterwards, they reply by saying that they have a gown that could fit you,  
but you tell them that you'd prefer to wear more comfortable clothing.  
The servants notice the clothes you are wearing and, noticing it's the Emperor's, they offer you some of his clothes.  
Entering the bathroom, you prepare yourself for your bath, and the servants leave the fresh clothes, along with three towels, next to the door.

Undressing now, and looking at the mirror standing on the wall of the bathroom, you see a beautiful woman.  
Her beautiful body; her gorgeous eyes, doubting if the figure that stands in front of her is really her; her hair, wild as always.  
It really is you.  
A beautiful and kind woman, smiling softly.

Your finger touches the water, to see if it's not too cold, or too hot;  
Discovering that its temperature is perfect, you dip now your whole body into it.  
This relaxing feeling hits you, the same one you got when you fell asleep next to Napoleon, the first time you met him.  
You don't plan on staying for too long on the bathtub, however.

The Palace doors can be heard, opening and closing themselves violently.  
You decide to end your relaxing moment.  
Looking at the three towels, you take just one of them.  
Drying yourself with it, your skin thanks you for the bath.

You begin to dress up; they were kind enough to put shoes next to the clothes but naive enough to know that you won't wear them.  
Nothing new, it's a soft high collar shirt and trousers; except this time, the shirt was salmon-colored.  
Not even tucking the shirt into the trousers, you also fold the collar of the shirt, as it's too high for your neck.  
Water is dripping from your hair to your shoulders and back.  
So, you decide to wrap the towel on your hair.

Finally ready, you decide to investigate the sound you heard, not so long ago, coming from the Palace's entrance.  
Taking quiet steps, and looking around the corner of the wall to take a peak, you see no one.  
Therefore, you ask one of the guards, that stands close to the doors, if someone came into the Palace.  
They answer that it was Bonaparte who came in.

This was strange because he didn't come to look for you when he came in.  
Perhaps things were still heated between him and his brother, you think.  
You asked where he was, and the guard responds to this question by saying he was in his study.  
Deciding to look for him, the guard notices this and warns you that it's best to leave him; he looks rather tired, they said.

Appreciating his warning, you still go in search of him.  
While at it, you notice that Nicolas is nowhere to be found.  
Maybe he left when Bonaparte entered.  
Sad, you didn't get the chance to say goodbye, but hopefully, you'll meet him later or tomorrow.

You reach Bonaparte's study.  
First, you put your ear close to the door; Your hearing searches for a sign of life, but there is none.  
You take the towel off your head and place it in a nearby chair.

Knocking on the door, you say-  
**Y/N** : "Nappy, can I come in?"

His response is delayed, but, surely, it reaches you-  
**Napoleon** : "Oui, entrez." _(Yes, come in.)_ You hear his voice with a husky tone attached to it.

Coming into his study, you notice him.

He looks handsome, and, as the guard previously stated, a bit tired.  
His hair is a bit messy; his cuffs unbuttoned; His eyes desperately asking for you and some rest.  
Locking his eyes on you, he notices the clothes you are wearing.  
This makes him smile, as if it makes him happy that you wear his clothing.

**Napoleon** : "You can come inside, Y/N. Close the door behind you, s'il vous plaît." _(please.)_

Doing so, you say-  
**Y/N** : "You look so tired. May I ask what happened after you left?"

 **Napoleon** : "I spoke to my brother and then had some important business to attend to."

 **Y/N** : "I see...Would you care to share how things went with your brother?"

 **Napoleon** : "Bien sûr..." _(Of course...)_

 **Napoleon** : "He really wants me to marry this other woman. I have other plans in mind."

He puts down the object he's holding in his left hand, in the table behind him.  
He slowly walks towards you.  
Taking his right hand out of his vest, he holds you by your waist with it.  
His left hand travels from your right cheek to your chin, holding it.  
He tilts his head to the right and gives you a kiss, but soon breaks it to continue talking.

**Napoleon** : "I want to marry you instead, Y/N."

After hearing these words, it's you who begins to kiss him.  
Grabbing Bonaparte by his vest, you pull him closer to you.  
Your other hand stays on the back of his head, also applying pressure so he doesn't break the kiss.  
At first, he is surprised by your violent urge to kiss him, but soon he loses himself.

He fights you in a battle for dominance;  
His right hand stays in your waist and his left moves to your back.  
It's him now applying the pressure.  
He kisses you wildly and gently at the same time.

Losing the battle, you decide to surrender into his arms.  
His lips become softer and he stops being so aggressive.  
You feel his hands suddenly changing positions.  
He now grabs your legs and lifts you up.

Now he is slightly looking up while kissing you.  
Your hands focus only on his face, placing each hand in each cheek.  
Quickly after this, a knock on the door is soon heard.  
Bonaparte breaks the kiss and looks over at you.

**Napoleon** : "Mon Dieu..." _(My God...)_ "We are always interrupted, aren't we?"

You start laughing-  
**Y/N** : "Of course we are! People just can't help but want your attention. I don't blame them."

He smiles at you and says out loud-  
**Napoleon** : "N'entre pas encore!" _(Don't enter yet!)_

The voice responds to him-  
**???** : "Bien sûr, mon Empereur!" _(Of course, my Emperor!)_

 **???** : "J'attendrai patiemment." _(I'll wait patiently.)_

He gently places you down and before opening the door, he kisses you once more; this time on your neck.  
Opening it, Nicolas was revealed to be the mysterious voice.  
It seems like he never left the Palace in the first place.  
He looks worried, however.

**Napoleon** : "Ah...Nicolas. What a good reason to interrupt me while I am in my study." He says with a sarcastic tone.

 **Nicolas** : "Pardon, Napoleon." He says in French.

 **Nicolas** : "It's extremely important. We must move to the nearest camp as soon as possible, sir."

 **Napoleon** : "Is movement already being made by the enemy?"

 **Nicolas** : "It seems so, sir."

 **Napoleon** : "Meet me outside, I will prepare for the trip." He looks over at you and corrects himself.

 **Napoleon** : "We! We will prepare for the upcoming trip." He boops you on the nose. You smile.

Nicolas leaves the room.  
Bonaparte gently grabs your hand and hurries you both into the bedroom.  
While giving orders to the servants, in what he wants to bring with him so it can be packed, he looks your way and tells you that you can bring something from the Palace with you as well.  
Perhaps it's best to bring something, as a souvenir, that is.  
But you already have it; His love letter to you.

Waiting for him to get ready, you decide to wait for him outside the Palace.  
As you were about to leave, you take one last look at the place.  
Remembering the moments you had with Napoleon here, makes you tear up a bit.  
You finally leave and the big doors close behind you.

You walk further away from the Palace, reaching some soldiers, marshals, Nicolas included, and horses. No sign of Lucien.  
A few more minutes go by and Bonaparte comes out, accompanied by guards.  
He greets every single soldier and marshal.  
Putting his hat and greatcoat on himself, he mounts Blanc.

You admire him; A few moments ago, he seemed restless, and here he is, ready to move with his army.  
Looking down at you, he extends his hand and exclaims Nicolas' name.  
You grab his hand, and Nicolas assists you, once more, getting on top of Blanc.

This time, you sit behind Bonaparte.  
Holding him tight, pressing your chest against his back.  
His left hands moves towards your leg and lets it stay there.  
Before commanding his horse, and his army, to leave the Palace, he makes sure to tell you something.

**Napoleon** : "Y/N... My eyes and ears will be all yours. I will make sure you are safe and happy with me at the camp... Je t'aime." _(I love you.)_

And so, the horses leave the place.  
Blanc starts to gallop, carrying an Emperor and a beautiful woman blushing, while the wind gently kisses her hair.


	10. Bad Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman kisses Napoleon, in front of you, after you both arrived at the hotel. Your emotional heart can't take this, and so, because of that, you are hesitant to forgive him.

A marshal approaches Bonaparte on his horse.  
While hearing the horse's hooves violently press against the ground bellow you, you also hear the marshal speaking.  
He is telling him that it's better to stop at a local hotel, so the army can get a final good rest before arriving at the camp.

Bonaparte, at first, dismisses the idea; but the marshal continued to talk about this topic, trying to convince him.  
Success followed him. You come to this conclusion after you hear **Napoleon** 's last words on the matter: 'Oui... Une bonne nuit de sommeil est importante.' _(Yes... A good night's sleep is important.)_  
The horses change course by suddenly making a left turn; all of them coordinated with each other.

Bonaparte turns his head to the left, to try to look at you.  
**Napoleon** : "We are stopping at a hotel first, Y/N."

 **Napoleon** : "We will spend the night there, along with this small portion of my army. I hope this doesn't cause you much trouble." His left hand reaches for yours, grabs it, and kisses it.

 **Y/N** : "No, not at all!" You blush.

While waiting to arrive there, your thoughts pay you a visit.  
It's almost night time, so your stay at the hotel shouldn't take too long.  
Hopefully, Bonaparte gets to sleep next to you again; the nights can get pretty cold and Napoleon seems to be a human heater.

During this visit made by your thoughts, you wrap your arms around his stomach;  
Resting your head on his back, you close your eyes.  
It's not a sleepy feeling that it's consuming you; it's a relaxing one.

You notice his breathing, and you focus on it.  
This, to you, is more relaxing than the moment you had in the bath.  
Bonaparte unconsciously smiles because of your actions.  
Some soldiers around him notice it; and so, Napoleon suddenly stops smiling and puts on a more serious face.

An hour passes and you finally reach the hotel.  
Civilians start to surround it, looking and admiring their Emperor.  
They are talking too, but you can't understand any words that escape their mouth; it's too much noise made by too many people.  
Bonaparte is the first one to get off his horse, followed by Nicolas.

They both help you get down, and the Emperor takes this opportunity to tell you a few words-  
**Napoleon** : "Y/N, I must not be seen near you too much." He whispers.

 **Napoleon** : "It is not publicly stated yet that I am seeing a new woman, and I don't need this kind of attention before a battle."

He starts walking away from you.  
Even though you understand his position, his words hurt you.  
And so, you let him know by softly pinching the back of his jacket sleeve and gently pulling it towards you.  
He looks back at you and you greet him with a sad and innocent face.

Looking away, he continues to walk, whilst shaking people's hands.  
He also occasionally, and secretly, looks back at you to see if your face shows that you're still hurt.  
The fake smile forming on his lips to please the crowd is soon broken when a random woman appears from the multitude of people and kisses him.  
His hat falls, and she grabs him by his greatcoat.

The eyebrows of the Emperor almost reach the sky; his eyes don't close.  
He desperately tries to get the woman off of him, and soldiers come to assist him.  
Your mind, however, deceives you at this moment.  
You ignore his actions and focus solely on the kiss exchanged between them.

Nicolas is standing still next to you, with a surprised look on his face.  
Grabbing him by his hand, you implore him to get you inside the hotel.  
Noticing your eyes starting to get irritated, from the tears who were soon about to come out, he nods.  
He walks with you, and you enter the hotel; the person standing on the counter, notices Bonaparte outside, through a window, and just gives Nicolas a room key without asking for money, or how long will their stay be.

Nicolas gives you the key and gestures you to go up the stairs.  
He gets outside, to see better what's happening.  
Bonaparte is finally freed from this strange woman's lips, with the help of soldiers.  
The army warns the crowd that if something like that happens again to the Emperor, they will be arrested immediately.

The crowd stays silent for a few seconds, but then begin to continue to praise Napoleon.  
Nicolas comes closer to Napoleon and grabs his hat which stood on the floor.  
Giving it back to him, he notices him in great distress.  
Bonaparte, after grabbing his hat, looks for you and doesn't find you; he begins to panic.

Oudinot explains to him that you are inside the hotel already.  
After hearing this, Napoleon runs to the hotel and sees you, still standing next to the person handling the room keys.  
You quickly run upstairs and he runs after you.  
The eyes placed on your head, spot the room that your key belongs to.

While trying to insert the key into the keyhole, the object falls from your shaky hands.  
You grab it and try once more to insert it again into the keyhole; success! the door moves brutely, away from you; and you barely succeed to get inside before Bonaparte reached you.  
Slamming the door in his face, he knocks on it several times; exclaiming your name and asking for forgiveness.

**Napoleon** : "Y/N! Y/N! Please!" He yells while knocking on the door.  
You stay silent.

 **Napoleon** : "You must forgive me! She was the one kissing me, I did not want to kiss her, chérie!" _(darling!)_

 **Napoleon** : "Que dois-je faire pour que vous croyiez mes paroles!?" _(What must I do to make you believe my words!?)_  
Silence still haunts the air. He stops knocking so violently on the door. Resting now his forehead on the door.

 **Napoleon** : "Speak to me... I will do anything for you to speak to me, Y/N..."  
While listening to him speaking from the other side, your tears finally escape your beautiful eyes. You rest your forehead on the door too.

 **Napoleon** : "If you don't talk to me, I shall wait. I will wait all night, right here. Outside of your room. Next to your door."  
He begins to sit down, with his back against the door; looking down at his boots.

No longer hearing him, you start thinking about what happened.  
You are obviously hurt by his words, before given to you, and his actions.  
Putting yourself in his position, you come to agree with your thoughts about him preserving his image as an important figure.  
Perhaps it's best to keep it a secret for a while.  
This made his words still spiky, but not as much as before.

The image of him kissing another woman, right before you, difficulties your ability to put yourself in his position on this matter.  
You get away from the door, and you lay down on your back in the bed;  
Closing your eyes, you wish just to fall asleep and never wake up.

= 1 hour later =

Your wish was half fulfilled; you did fell asleep but you woke up.  
Still in the same position as before, you look through the window placed on the wall of your room.  
It's night time.  
You are still sleepy, but your curiosity invades your mind and so you get out of bed to check on Bonaparte.

Getting out of bed, you feel your body extremely heavy.  
You place your ear next to the door and hear nothing.  
Looking for the emotional strength to open the door, you find it and so you open it, very slowly.  
The room's door moves towards you.  
Bonaparte is asleep, and he moves with the door's movement; he is still with his back to the door.

The sound of him quietly snoring melts your heart.  
You start to feel bad about him sleeping here; although a guard is keeping him company, the floor is cold and he's using his greatcoat as the door's mat.  
Sitting on top of it, so the coldness of the floor doesn't make contact with his body.  
You decide to wake him up and tell him to go sleep in his room.

This time, you open the door violently, and so he falls on his back onto the floor; his face now next to your feet.  
His eyes open themselves, and they look directly into your eyes.

**Napoleon** : "...Y/N...?" He says your name in a sleepy tone.

 **Y/N** : "Please...just go to your bedroom." Your tone is sad and restless.

 **Napoleon** : "Y/N. S'il vous plaît." _(Please.)_  
He gets on his knees and faces you.

 **Napoleon** : "Let me explain."

 **Y/N** : "It's too late right now, I want to sleep." He looks at you and notices your tired face.

 **Napoleon** : "Let me sleep next to you."

 **Y/N** : "The bed is too small, now go...please."

 **Napoleon** : "That only means we will be closer to each other. Let us rest together, chérie. Please!"

A long sigh escapes your mouth.  
**Y/N** : "Fine. Come inside, but first tell your guard that he can go to bed, just so he doesn't stay here all night."

He tells the guard to leave.  
You take a few steps to the bed, and you cover your body with its sheets.  
Bonaparte gets inside quickly and closes the door behind him; noticing that you are still dressed, he comments this to you.

**Napoleon** : "Aren't you undressing?"

 **Y/N** : "No." You cover your face with the sheets too.

 **Napoleon** : "Je comprends..." _(I understand...)_

While listening to Bonaparte taking off his vest you say in a cold tone-  
**Y/N** : "I'd prefer you staying dressed too." He stops.

Looking at your covered body, his face expresses sadness.  
Getting into the small bed, he makes sure to not touch you too much, just so you don't get upset.  
After making sure you're already asleep, he gets closer and spoons you.  
Holding you very tightly in his arms, he places his head on your shoulder and tries to sleep.


	11. Run To The Windmill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After forgiving Napoleon, an ambush takes place at the camp. You decide to take cover inside the windmill.

Birds wake you up by talking to you through the window.  
Without looking at him, you untie yourself from his arms.  
Since you slept with your clothes on, you get up from the bed and leave the room as quickly as possible.  
While you are going downstairs, you look through a window, near the counter, and you notice Nicolas outside.

Oudinot hears the sound of your steps from outside and looks to see if it was Bonaparte.  
As he notices you, you stop, halfway on your way down, for a split second to look at him.  
He looks surprised and hurries inside to greet you.

**Nicolas** : "Good morning...!"

 **Y/N** : "Hey..." You say, reaching the first floor.

 **Nicolas** : "You woke up rather early today."

 **Y/N** : "I couldn't sleep very well..."

 **Nicolas** : "Yes, I can tell." He looks at your face but soon focuses his eyes somewhere else.

 **Nicolas** : "Is he still sleeping?"

 **Y/N** : "I think so, at least he didn't try to stop me from leaving the bed so I can only assume he's sleeping."

 **Nicolas** : "I understand, yes...It's almost time to wake him up." Looking at you, he awaits words to leave your mouth; but he ends up not receiving any.

 **Nicolas** : "I'll wake him!" After taking a few steps on his way upstairs, he stops and faces you.

 **Nicolas** : "You know... I saw it happening and I've known him for a long time now." Turning his back to you, he looks upstairs now;

 **Nicolas** : "You should listen to him. You don't have to forgive him... but listening to his side of the story is important." He stops talking and continues to walk up the stairs.

You start thinking about his words.  
Perhaps you were too brute with him, and he does seem to like you very much.  
Hearing Bonaparte hurrying, you decide to wait for him outside the hotel.  
The crowd of people, from yesterday, are no longer here; but you can spot people peeking outside of their house's windows.  
His army is ready; the soldiers and marshals are already mounted on their horses.

They eye you, trying to understand how a woman like you can have such an effect on an Emperor.  
The door of the hotel violently opens; it's him.  
Bonaparte talks to Nicolas while eyeing you.  
Nicolas then approaches you and tells you that the Little Corporal would like to talk to you privately, before the trip.  
You refuse.

Napoleon looks sad, his eyes search the dirty floor beneath him.  
A carriage approaches the hotel; it's waiting for the Emperor.  
He gets inside and looks towards you, with big puppy eyes, waiting for you to join him.  
You also refuse this, and you tell him you'd like to go with Nicolas instead.

The carriage starts leaving, with four soldiers following it and Napoleon inside.  
You can see him looking through the window, while it starts leaving the place.  
Nicolas mounts his horse and asks for a soldier's help to assist you in getting up.  
While you were trying to mount the horse, Nicolas moves himself forwards, to make more space for you behind him.

Ready as ever, a marshal gives an order to the whole army; the horses start to gallop at the same time, while you look behind you, at the hotel.  
You sure won't miss this place, you think to yourself.

The camp wasn't too far from it either; it was hidden, like the previous one.  
The road that leads to the hotel soon disappeared and you start to spot grass beginning to appear before you.  
A small old windmill could also be seen in the distance.  
Nicolas points at it and tells you that that's where they are heading.

It seems like a calm place, away from the civilization; from obnoxious noise; from everything.  
Well, except from the enemy.  
You start to brush your hair using your hands, it doesn't look really good but it gets the job done.  
You spot Bonaparte's carriage just up ahead; your eyes lie to themselves by pretending you didn't see it.

Spotting soldiers already at the camp, finishing placing tables, tents, and campfire spots, you conclude that you've arrived.  
The army stops soon after, and Nicolas gets out of the horse and helps you get out too.  
Oh! Your gentle feet feel grass again, what a wonderful sensation.  
You start spinning, with your arms fully extended, and looking at the sky; your eyes close themselves slowly.

A smile appears on your face, and you start taking deep breaths.  
It feels like you've arrived home after many long years gone.  
However, it's strange; you've never been here in your life, perhaps it's just nature hypnotizing you.  
Bonaparte sees you like this. Happy...and takes this as an opportunity to come greet you.

But as soon as you spot him coming over, you run away; towards the windmill.  
He sees this but stands still for a few minutes, thinking about how he should approach you and talk to you.

After his thoughts consume his mind, he finally gets the courage to go meet you.  
Reaching the windmill, he looks for its entrance; until he spots you outside.  
You don't notice him, as you are showing him your back, squatting, and picking up some flowers.  
He approaches you quietly.

**Napoleon** : "Je suis désolé." _(I'm sorry.)_ He says, in a very calm and soothing voice.

You turn around quickly and you notice him-  
**Napoleon** : "Je suis vraiment désolé..." _(I'm very sorry...)_

 **Napoleon** : "It wasn't my intention to hurt you, Y/N." Your eyes chase invisible birds in the sky; trying your best to not look at him but you soon fail.

Looking at his puppy face, you begin to speak to him.  
**Y/N** : "Napoleon...I-"

He interrupts you.  
**Napoleon** : "Ne dis pas Napoleon. Appelle moi Nappy..." _(Don't say Napoleon. Call me Nappy...)_

 **Y/N** : "Nappy..." You correct yourself.

 **Y/N** : "I..." You're hesitant to speak.

He says softly-  
**Napoleon** : "Parle moi, chérie." _(Talk to me, darling.)_

 **Y/N** : "I know you didn't mean to kiss her..."

 **Y/N** : "It's just the thought of you kissing anyone else..." "That thought breaks my heart."

 **Y/N** : "I'm sorry I was brute to you; You are so sweet to me like no other man is."

 **Napoleon** : "Est-ce que tu me pardonnes?!" _(Do you forgive me?!)_ You can feel his happiness through his voice.

 **Y/N** : "Yes...give me a tiny hug." You say, locking your eyes on his.

He grabs you, very tightly; squeezing you but also making sure he doesn't hurt your chest.  
Your fragile feet stop touching the ground for some seconds, he is lifting you up, but just a bit.  
He starts gently rocking your body from the left to the right, from the right to the left, and so on.  
Stopping the hug, he looks at you with gentle gray-blue eyes.

**Napoleon** : "Bisou?" _(Kiss?)_  
You nod and smile at him.

He smiles back at you and gently places his lips on yours.  
Closing his eyes, and you doing the same; he puts both of his hands on your back, pulling you closer to him.  
A soldier approaches the Emperor and yourself.  
Trying to break the kiss, you fail; he isn't letting you.

Purposely ignoring the soldier, he continues to kiss you.  
You start rubbing your leg on his, until he moves his hand to grab it.  
This time, a marshal appears; trying to help the soldier getting the attention he deserves.  
Bonaparte finally breaks the kiss and uses his nose to Eskimo-kiss you.

**Napoleon** : "I can not lose you, Y/N. Tell me. Tell me I won't lose you."

 **Y/N** : "You won't lose me, Nappy~"

He tilts his head to the right and a big grin is seen on his face; his teeth show themselves to greet you because of your words.  
The marshal exclaims Bonaparte's name, telling him it's urgent and that he must come back to the camp immediately.  
Napoleon grabs your hand and starts walking towards it.  
Words escape the soldier's mouth, telling Bonaparte that you don't need to go; but Napoleon dismisses this and brings you along.

Worried about you, he asks the marshal if there's time to eat something, as you didn't have the chance to eat dinner yesterday.  
The man responds with yes, but it must be quick.  
You hold Napoleon's arm, he smiles and locks his eyes on yours while walking.  
His mouth makes movements, but no sounds come out; However, you can tell, by these movements, what **he is mouthing** : "Je te rendrai heureuse ce soir." _(I will make you happy tonight.)_  
Winking at you, he spots you blushing and looking away.

**Napoleon** : "I am glad you came with me, Y/N..." You tell him you're glad to be here with him too.

He murmurs to himself-  
**Napoleon** : "Oh...Y/N...Ma petite Y/N..." _(My tiny Y/N...)_

An explosion is soon heard close to the camp!  
The ground explodes and you can feel it shaking, like a mini earthquake.  
Everyone starts yelling orders to each other; the marshal orders Napoleon to take cover as soon as possible.  
He and the soldier go to the camp and begin helping the army fighting this, what it seems to be, ambush performed by the enemy.

Bonaparte looks puzzled as to what to do; either go fight or follow the marshal's wise words.  
Unconsciously firmly grabbing his hand, you run towards the windmill while bringing him with you.  
While running to this new hide spot, he loses his hat in the progress.  
You locate the entrance of the windmill and you get in; he's still outside, looking at his camp; still thinking of what to do.

You grab him by his vest and pull him in;  
Bonaparte falls on top of you and the door behind him closes violently.  
Now, only shots from muskets and cannons firing are heard, while you two look at the windmill's wall.


	12. [NSFW/SMUT] On The Floor

====================  
 **Warning** :   
This does not alter the story.   
You may skip this chapter.  
  
It is simply an NSFW scene describing the lovemaking of two characters.  
Chapters that don't contain the tag [NSFW/SMUT] WILL NOT be affected by the following story.  
Thank you for reading.  
====================

Being bellow him, you feel his body pressed against yours.  
Your body begins to warm itself; from all your blood catching on fire, wanting him.  
Bonaparte was still looking away, at the wall.  
To get his attention on you, you place your thumb on his right cheek and the rest of your fingers on his left cheek; you pull his head towards you, just so he can face you.

Then, you kiss him; but he soon breaks it.  
Bonaparte tries to get on his knees but you jump on him; he falls on his back; now you're on top of him.  
You place both of your hands on his chest and you make eye contact with Napoleon.  
He seems confused as to why you're doing this; Could danger turn you on?  
It does.

You start kissing him on the neck.  
 **Napoleon** : "Y/N, Stop! There is no bed on this windmill."

 **Y/N** : "Why don't we do it here? On the floor?" You say while kissing him.  
  
He blushes.  
 **Napoleon** : "Y/N! I have never done such thing."

Your intentions were clear.  
Stopping the kisses, your waist starts to move around his crotch in a circular motion.  
Feeling his hard penis through his trousers, you smile.

Surrendering his body to you, he says-  
 **Napoleon** : "D'accord..." _(Okay...)_

 **Napoleon** : "Maybe just for some minutes..."

He grabs you by your waist and tries to flip you over but you won't let him.  
 **Napoleon** : "Don't fight me, Y/N!" Saying this while chuckling, he violently flips you. Now he stands on top of you again.

The hands of the Emperor quickly try to take off his trousers.  
Giggling while looking at him, you tell him that you'd like to see his bare chest too.  
At first, he says that there's no time for that, but looking at your hands reaching for his uniform and undoing its buttons turned him on.  
After he gets his trousers off, you start rubbing your leg on his penis.

His focus quickly turns to the high-collar shirt that you're wearing.  
Undressing you, your soft and beautiful breasts hypnotize him for a few seconds; then he focuses on your trousers.  
Throwing your clothes to the side, he sees you fully naked.  
You are, however, having trouble undressing him but he soon helps you.

A tiny million kisses race from your neck to your chest.  
He places each hand on the side of each boob and digs his face in.  
Your arms are extended but soon meet the back of his head, applying pressure to it.  
You can hear guns and cannons firing rather close to the windmill; but also Napoleon's moans along with yours.

While looking at you, he grabs his penis and slides it inside you.  
Feeling him entering you, you pull your head backwards from the pleasure.  
He is now breathing on your neck while pushing himself deep inside.  
You let out a loud moan.

Worried about you, he says-  
 **Napoleon** : "Tell me if I hurt you, Y/N... I can be more gentle."

 **Y/N** : "No...I'm... fine Nappy~"

Breathing more intensely you continue-  
 **Y/N** : "Please...Don't...Stop...~"

Quiet moans can be heard escaping his mouth every time he enters you.  
You grab his hair, with both of your hands; pulling him towards your neck.  
While he's with his face there, his hands embrace you.  
Holding you so tight that even the sound of men fighting each other outside of the windmill couldn't scare you; he's making you feel safe.

He cums.  
Inside you, like last time.  
Napoleon was sweating tremendously; he doesn't move for a few minutes.  
He just stays inside you, and his face is still glued to your neck.

**Napoleon** : "Oh...Y/N...~" He says quietly next to your ear.

 **Napoleon** : "I have never met someone like you...~"

 **Napoleon** : "Je veux refaire l'amour comme ça, par terre..." _(I want to make love again like this, on the floor...)_

 **Y/N** : "We can make love wherever you want."

Still without much breath coming from his lungs, he manages to say-  
 **Napoleon** : "Tu es si mignonne et sexy, Y/N..." _(You are so cute and sexy, Y/N...)_

He gently removes himself from you.  
Noticing the mess you two made, he looks for his jacket.  
Finding it, he searches and grabs a handkerchief from it.  
Bonaparte asks you if you would mind him cleaning you with it.

You answer that you don't mind at all, and so you spread your legs to make his job easier.  
Gently cleaning you, he looks at you in the eyes and asks you if you liked making love to him.  
You tell him that you didn't like it; you LOVED it.  
He smiles at you and after cleaning you, he begins to also clean himself with the handkerchief.

Looking at the clothes scattered around the windmill, he picks up yours and helps you get dressed first.  
He tells you that if someone came into the windmill, he would rather that they saw him naked instead of them seeing you naked.  
You smile at his genuine act of kindness.  
Then, he dresses himself and you help him too.

He gets up on his feet, and extends his hand to you, to assist you in getting up.  
You grab his soft hand, and, with Bonaparte's help, your body stops making contact with the floor.  
Napoleon caresses your face with the back of his hand, softly moving from your cheekbone to your chin.  
His head moves closer towards yours, and he closes his eyes.  
Tilting his head to the right, he kisses you.

His soft lips are followed by a curious tongue, exploring yours.  
Placing both hands on his face, you feel the heat coming from his red blushing cheeks.  
One of his hands grabs yours, gently moving it away from his face.  
His other hand is placed on your waist.

You break the kiss, just so you can look into his beautiful eyes.  
It's an odd combination, but looking at them, while hearing the chaos outside, makes you appreciate him more.

**Napoleon** : "Y/N...Tu es la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais vue." _(Y/N...You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.)_

These words traveling from his mouth to your ears made you blush so much that you began to look away.  
Grabbing now both of your hands, Napoleon kisses them separately and gently.  
It's funny, he seems so aggressive to other people, but not to you.  
Not to Y/N.  
To Y/N, he's simply loving and caring like no one else has ever been.


	13. Ready? Fire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon has a plan but he requires your help. Can you shoot someone to help him?

Bonaparte apologizes for falling on top of you.  
He quickly gets up and asks you if he hurt you; you respond to him by giving him a smile and then softly saying no.  
Then, he extends his hand to help you; you take it, and soon your body stops making contact with the floor.  
The sounds of guns and cannons firing, followed by men screaming for help, scare you.  
Noticing this, the Emperor holds you tightly to make you feel safe.

It works; while grabbing his greatcoat firmly, after each shot is heard, and resting your head on his chest, it does in fact make you feel safer.  
He is there for you and you know it.  
His breathing slows down after a few minutes whilst holding you in his arms. He seems calm and perhaps feels safe with you by his side too.

Your eyes begin to search the windmill's structure.  
It seems really old, in fact, it's not functioning anymore.  
You can spot some crates beside the door which you came in.  
The lips placed on your beautiful face speak to the man of your dreams about the crates; and so he goes and sees what's inside them.

At first, it doesn't seem important, it appears to be just leftovers of hay; but taking a second look, and also using your hands to explore it, a small handgun is located in one of the crates.  
Bonaparte stops in place for a solid minute; looking at the gun and then looking at you, he starts speaking.

**Napoleon** : "Have you ever... fired a gun?" He says while inspecting the gun. It's loaded.

 **Y/N** : "I haven't, no."

Removing his own hidden handgun, from the back of his waist; he holds it in his right hand, and the recently found small handgun, in his left; he looks at you with sad eyes.

 **Napoleon** : "Y/N... I have a plan but it will not work without your help."

 **Y/N** : "I can help, Nappy~"

 **Napoleon** : "Êtes-vous sûr?" _(Are you sure?)_ "It will require you to shoot at another person."

This is when you understood why his eyes gave you such a sad expression.  
The pure and kind heart that you possess couldn't allow your body to do such a thing.  
But your brain soon tries to convince it with reason.  
If it's the only option available, to get you, but most importantly, Bonaparte, out of danger, you'll have to do it; if you like it or not, shooting someone might be necessary.

Holding back your tears, you grab it from his hands and you ask him to teach you how to shoot.  
He places his chest against your back and holds your hands firmly.  
You feel his breathing, on your neck start to get more intense; he is no longer calm and neither are you.  
The thumb of Bonaparte pulls the hammer of the gun.  
His index finger presses against your own to show you how to pull the trigger.  
The gun is not fired to avoid being heard inside the windmill.

Some soldiers can be heard just outside of the entrance of the windmill, but they don't come inside.  
Bonaparte slowly opens the door and peeks outside.  
It seems like a side had won, it was no longer too chaotic and the firing has stopped completely, at least for now.  
Bonaparte is not sure who won; the men he was able to look at, had their uniforms ripped and almost gone. This made it hard on him to see if it was his army or the enemy.  
Seeing that it's a good opportunity to get out, he first tells you about his plan.

**Napoleon** : "Listen to me, Y/N." He says while placing his hand on your shoulder and shaking it a bit.

 **Napoleon** : "I am leaving the windmill first, while you stay inside. They are probably here because of me. So if it's me what they want, I'll give them that."

 **Napoleon** : "Their attention will focus on me, and maybe they will start mocking me or asking questions." He says whilst looking outside to see if he sees anyone noticing him.

 **Napoleon** : "I need you, Y/N, to cause a distraction by leaving the windmill and shooting the man closest to me." You look at him, delivering him a confused and innocent look.

 **Y/N** : "I- I'm..." The words have trouble leaving your mouth.

 **Napoleon** : "If something happens to me, Y/N..." He pauses.

 **Napoleon** : "Just keep running away, as fast as you can, and don't look back! Compris?" _(Understood?)_

 **Napoleon** : "And..." He pauses again.

 **Napoleon** : "Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime beaucoup, chérie." _(I want you to know that I love you very much, darling.)_

You can't help but allow your tears to reach your cheeks.  
Bonaparte looks at you and his eyes start to get irritated too, but without wanting you to see him cry, he quickly gives you a kiss on your lips and runs outside.  
You try grabbing his greatcoat, making it harder for him to run away from you, but you fail to fully grip it in time; and so, he leaves without looking back.

A soldier soon approaches him and talks to him.  
You can't hear what they are saying because they are too far away.  
Holding the gun in your hand, you quickly get out of the windmill and point it at the soldier.  
Your eyes close themselves, you are too scared to look.

The soldier's eyes look at you, and so does Bonaparte's.  
You are shaking so much that it's hard to tell that when you fire the gun, if the bullet will hit anything at all; perhaps the ground.  
A yellow liquid is soon seen, through your clothing, on your tights; you are pissing yourself because of fear.  
Oh...Poor Y/N...

 **Bonaparte** soon exclaims: "Don't Shoot, Y/N! We won!"  
Hearing this, the anxiety starts to leave your body and soul.  
You suddenly stop shaking, and, while lowering the gun, you open your eyes.

The feeling of shame soon consumes you.  
If they didn't win, you'd still not be able to shoot.  
You gain knowledge that your heart does control you more than you think.  
And sooner or later you'll regret it.

Napoleon rushes towards you.  
He comforts you by hugging you tightly and giving you a million small kisses on your neck and cheeks.  
He tells you that it's okay and everything's fine.  
Then, he takes the gun from your hand and you start crying on his shoulder.

**Napoleon** : "It's Okay, Y/N...It's Okay..." He says with a soothing and gentle tone.

 **Napoleon** : "Everything is fine...I'm right here, chérie..." _(darling...)_

He starts rubbing your back with one of his hands in a circular motion.  
You let it all out and start crying more, while also putting your arms around his neck and digging your face on the side of it.  
The soldier, you once saw standing next to Napoleon, goes into a tent and grabs some new trousers for you; he also stumbles upon Bonaparte's hat, which was lost when he was running to the windmill when the ambush happened.  
Bonaparte grabs the trousers of the soldier's hands and gives them to you.  
Then, he tells you to go into his tent and put them on; while he looks for Nicolas.

Feeling better now, you start to look for his tent.  
The kind soldier looks at you and points in the direction you are looking for, telling you that the Emperor's tent is just up ahead.  
You nod and begin to walk towards it.

Arriving there, you don't look around too much, you focus more on changing your trousers as quickly as possible.  
You do spot, and grab, a towel, laying on the bed.  
You use it to clean yourself before putting on the new piece of clothing.

After that is taken care of, you hear more soldiers arriving on their horses.  
Deciding to take a peek outside, you soon spot Napoleon, already on his horse, and Nicolas.  
Bonaparte is seen pointing at the distance while talking to Nicolas; perhaps giving him orders.

Quickly spotting you peeking out of his tent, Bonaparte commands his horse to go towards you.  
You turn back and stay inside of the tent.  
Hearing the sound of Napoleon's boots pound the ground, his steps are soon heard afterwards.  
The shadow of his feet can be seen on the ground, close to the tent's entrance; but he doesn't enter.  
He stops to talk to someone and stays outside for a few minutes.

He then goes inside, bringing a plate full of appetizing looking food.  
It's strange how a plate like this doesn't hypnotize you anymore; at least not as much as Bonaparte hypnotizes you.  
Coming closer to you, he smiles softly.

**Napoleon** : "Here, Y/N...Eat." He places the plate on a small table.

 **Napoleon** : "You must be starving, mio dolce amore..." _(my sweet love...)_ Italian can be heard at the end of his sentence.

 **Y/N** : "I am, yes... thank you."

Grabbing both of your hands gently, he leads you to the table.  
He also grabs a chair from outside, just so you can eat while sitting down.  
You begin to eat quickly, as you always do.  
Your stomach also thanks Bonaparte for the meal given to it.  
You were so hungry...really...but really hungry.

Bonaparte sees you eat and occasionally smiles at you, but also makes sure that you don't notice such action performed by him.  
He waits for you to finish, but he doesn't wait for too long since you finish rather quickly.  
It's incredible how fast you can eat when you're that hungry.

After you're all done, he looks at you and starts talking-  
**Napoleon** : "We are moving again, Y/N."

 **Y/N** : "Why's that?"

 **Napoleon** : "I can't stay here... not because of me..."

 **Napoleon** : "I just could not go to sleep peacefully without knowing that you are safe."

 **Napoleon** : "I will perhaps only sleep in 2 days because I want to make sure you are not taken from me."

 **Y/N** : "Why would they want to kidnap me in the first place?"

 **Napoleon** : "You are the only woman at the camp. There are a lot of lonely soldiers out there who would love to have a beautiful and kind woman like you, Y/N."

 **Napoleon** : "They also know that you are important to me..."

 **Napoleon** : "I can not think about them taking you away from me and blackmailing me... I would be helpless and they know I would do everything they want me to do just to see you free."

You blush.  
His words kiss your heart in such a way that you get up, from the chair, and you hold his hands.  
He blushes too and quickly closes his eyes.  
However, you are faster than him and so you are the one who begins to kiss him on the lips first.

His eyebrows go up a bit, a surprised look is displayed on his handsome face.  
You can tell that he loves it when you show him that you love him as much as he loves you.  
His lips are as sweet as the man himself...  
Is it possible to fall in love with the same person multiple times?


	14. Josephine Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally see the woman so-called Josephine. She arrives at the camp with Lucien. Bonaparte and Josephine have a little conversation while you listen to it from afar.

The search for the new camp begins.  
Bonaparte helps you get on his horse, but it seems like you have gotten the hang of it!  
You decide to sit on the horse in a peculiar way.  
Sitting in front of Napoleon but, instead of showing him your back, you decide to show him your front.

The small army, around you both, is staring, but you don't notice it; just Bonaparte does.  
You two face each other, and, after you give him a smile, you rest your head on his chest and hug him.  
Wrapping your legs around his waist shows how needy you can be, and he seems to like it.  
Giving him a peck on the neck, **you** close your eyes and **whisper** : "I'm ready~"

His face doesn't change, he's displaying a serious one to impress his army.  
But he doesn't seem to be able to hide his rosy cheeks, being warmer by the second because of you.  
After commanding his army to advance, he tells them that he'll stay at the back.  
His mind is concerned about disturbing you if the horse gallops too fast, and so, he stays behind just so his horse, Blanc, doesn't make too many sudden movements.

The sunset meets the army with a beautiful view but a cold wind.  
As it's getting cold, you shiver a bit and you grab Bonaparte tightly.  
He notices this and, without asking you if you're cold, he takes his greatcoat off and puts it on you.  
Your back is fully covered but he makes sure to tuck you in more.

The left arm of the Emperor makes its way to cuddle you, and pulls you closer to him; just so his body warms yours.  
Tiny drops of water are felt on your hair.  
The clouds are gently crying.  
Napoleon takes off his hat and places it on your head.

It's quite funny; if any person from afar spotted you two like this, they would mistake you, Y/N, for the Emperor.  
His heart beats to the rhythm of the rain, slowly dropping on your back and occasionally making its way to your cheek.  
He starts to shiver a bit. Noticing this, you ask him if he wants the greatcoat back.  
He refuses and says he's fine.

But still being concern that he might get a cold, you offer him a deal; to split the greatcoat.  
You two, inside his greatcoat.  
After telling you a thousand times that he's fine, he finally gives in to your proposition.  
And so, you rotate on the horse. Now showing him your back and pressing it against his chest.

Giving him his greatcoat back, he puts it on and pulls you closer to him.  
It...seems to work! And it seems like it's way cozier this way.  
Buttoning up his greatcoat, he touches your chest but apologizes right after.  
It's incredible how warm and big his greatcoat is; His arms are the ones on the sleeves, as he needs them outside to control Blanc's reins.

You are still wearing his hat, sideways; like he does.  
This makes it difficult for him to kiss you on your cheek, but that doesn't discourage him.  
He decides to kiss you on the back of your neck.  
Quickly falling asleep from all the love provided to you; your body naturally falls back.

Bonaparte's torso is there, preventing you from falling off the horse.  
Your vision begins to fade while the Emperor of the French cuddles you once more with his arm.  
Ah...to fall asleep while the rain is kissing you, Napoleon warming you, and the sunset greeting you...

A few hours pass by and the camp is finally spotted in the distance.  
You are still deeply sleeping and Bonaparte doesn't wake you up either; he's letting you rest.  
Soldiers and marshals are already in the area but the only tent available is the Emperors. The other ones are still being set up.  
Bonaparte slowly unbuttons his greatcoat; then, he gets off his horse and takes you with him, carrying you in his arms like a bride.

He goes inside his tent and gently places you on his bed.  
Then, he signals someone to get some food ready and place it near the bed; just so if you wake up hungry, there will be something ready for you to eat.  
Doing his best to cover you with the soft sheets, he also takes his hat off your head and places it on the floor, so you can be more comfortable.  
Brushing your hair away so he can see your beautiful face better, he leans in and kisses you gently; applying almost no pressure on your lips to make sure you aren't disturbed.

It's no longer raining, but the cold night is still haunting the air with its freezing breath.  
Bonaparte still decides to go outside to take a look around the camp; inspecting it and making sure everything is ready or almost ready, at least.  
A few minutes after checking on things, he encounters a marshal who tells him that someone is coming to greet him soon.  
Napoleon is confused, he's not expecting anyone. He asks who it is but the marshal refuses to answer this, as it was told to him to make it a secret.

The man tells him, however, that it's a good visit. One that he's been waiting for a long time...  
This information makes Bonaparte's thoughts race each other; Who could it be?  
A loud carriage arrives minutes later.  
This noise wakes you up.

You start rubbing your eyes and yawning; you are still pretty sleepy but you make an extra effort to get out of bed.  
You also start to look around while doing so; it seems like we've arrived, you think to yourself.  
There is a small candle next to the tent's exit, you grab it so you can see your surroundings better.  
The sound of the carriage is getting closer by the second, so you peek outside of the tent to see what's happening.

Spotting Bonaparte standing still next to a campfire, you also notice his army surrounding him.  
The carriage is soon spotted too; you see two figures coming out of it; one man and one woman.  
At first, you are having difficulty seeing their faces but as soon as they step closer to the campfire, that Napoleon is next to, their faces become clearer to you.  
It's Lucien!...and...? You don't recognize the woman next to him; could this be the Austrian archduchess he is supposed to marry?

**Napoleon** : "J- Josephine?!" He exclaims excitedly.

 **Napoleon** : "Que fais-tu ici?" _(What are you doing here?)_ He gets closer to her and grabs her hands.

It's her.  
The one he used to write love letters to; his true love.  
That's a good question... What is she doing here? you whisper to yourself.  
She quickly removes her hands from his and hides them behind her back.

**Josephine** : "What do you mean by that? Aren't you happy I came with your brother?"

 **Napoleon** : "Bien sûr que je le suis." _(Of course I am.)_ Bonaparte greets his brother with a wave.

 **Napoleon** : "I just... I was not expecting you. A camp like this is no place for a woman like you."

 **Josephine** : "That's true... I also don't plan to sleep here, unless it's necessary."

 **Napoleon** : "It is only necessary if you want it to be necessary, Josephine."

 **Josephine** : "What about you? Do you want it to be necessary?"

Bonaparte pauses and looks at the beautiful moon, hiding under the cloudy sky.  
Your heart starts to beat faster, anxiety is consuming your soul; waiting for his response to that question.  
Josephine, on the other hand, seems very calm and confident; as if she already knows the answer.  
After looking at the moon, he focuses on her eyes and puts his hands behind his back.

Slowly moving towards her, he says-  
**Napoleon** : "Non." _(No.)_

 **Napoleon** : "I don't have any spare tents for you, unless you want to sleep on my brother's tent."

 **Josephine** : "What about your tent?"

 **Napoleon** : "I already have someone there."

 **Josephine** : "Fine. Is it still occupied tomorrow?"

 **Napoleon** : "Oui." _(Yes.)_ "It will be occupied every day. Well... as long as she wants to occupy it."

 **Josephine** : "She...?"

Josephine looks around, trying to find Bonaparte's tent.  
You notice this and so you stop peeking for a second; you place the candle on the floor too so she can't see your shadow through the cloth.  
She starts to approach the tent, perhaps wanting to see who was in it.  
But Bonaparte stopped her by grabbing her by the arm.

**Napoleon** : "This doesn't matter to you, Josephine."

 **Napoleon** : "Now, stop wasting my time and decide if you want to stay in Lucien's tent or leave."

The thought of Napoleon aggressively telling her this, made you fall in love with his manliness and sexy accent.  
Josephine decides to stay. It seems like she REALLY wants to see you in person.  
You hear her walking away, and you take this opportunity to peek outside the tent one last time.

Bonaparte is seen, now sitting on a chair and resting his left leg on a table close to him.  
His eyes are closed, perhaps letting his thoughts consume him.

He soon opens them and looks at his tent, spotting you.  
You decide to just go back to bed, so you turn around and lay on it.  
Grabbing the sheets and tucking yourself in, while looking at the tent's entrance, you question yourself if Napoleon will enter the tent.  
And he sure does.  
Coming into the tent, he starts to speak to you.

**Napoleon** : "Y/N...are you not sleepy anymore, chérie?" _(darling?)_

 **Y/N** : "I am. I just woke up from the noise made by the carriage and decided to look outside."

 **Napoleon** : "Je comprends." _(I understand.)_

 **Napoleon** : "I am sorry about... Josephine."

 **Y/N** : "It's okay... I know you used to love her very much."

 **Napoleon** : "I did, oui." _(yes.)_ "But now, you are the woman I love, Y/N."

 **Y/N** : "Awww, Nappy~"

You wrap your arms around his neck and you pull his face towards yours.  
You kiss him and he begins to lose himself.  
His body naturally moves to be on top of you, and you put the sheets covering you to the side.  
The boots covering his feet are removed, his greatcoat too, and then the whole uniform.

Then, he grabs the sheets and covers you and himself with them.  
The smell of citrus fills your nostrils, his cologne is irresistible.  
He breaks the kiss, only to start kissing you on your neck.  
You wrap your legs around him and he uses his hands to grab your legs.

**Napoleon** : "Y/N, you make me crazy."

 **Napoleon** : "You are so beautiful, kind, and sexy."

 **Napoleon** : "How can a woman like you exist in such a world?"

 **Napoleon** : "How, when I met you, were you not taken by then?"

 **Y/N** : "Oh...shut up~"

 **Y/N** : "You are so sweet to me, Nappy~"

A yawn leaves your mouth.  
He asks you if he can keep kissing your neck until you fall asleep.  
You nod at him and blush.  
Your vision soon starts to get blurry, and so you close your eyes.  
Your last thoughts were: Could he leave me for Josephine? Or will he stay with me? With someone who is poor and can only give him love?  
His last thoughts were: Oh... Y/N... Don't worry about Josephine... It is I who has to worry about the men who look at you and plan to take such a kind and beautiful woman away from me.


	15. Wear His Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for Napoleon in the middle of the night, you hurt your foot. As he brings you back to the tent, Josephine stops you both for a small conversation.

It's around 3 am.  
You feel cold, so you wake up shivering.  
Rubbing your eyes, you look to your left to see if Bonaparte was awake too.  
He wasn't there, maybe that's why you are so cold.

Everything is so quiet and peaceful, but for some reason, you don't feel safe.  
You decide to get out of bed and look for your man.  
Getting out of the tent, the cold night soon greets you.  
You go inside the tent again to grab something to warm you up.

Spotting Bonaparte's greatcoat, you put it on.  
The greatcoat fits you just right, lengthwise.  
It makes you feel safer too; you can smell his cologne on it, so it feels like he's present.  
Finally finding the courage to go out again, you place your tiny feet on the rough grass outside.

You start walking in a random direction.  
The eyes placed on your head spot someone who resembles Napoleon, in the distance, so you ran towards it.  
Arriving there, you now notice that it wasn't Napoleon. It wasn't even a human figure.  
Just boxes and some guns placed on top of each other, with a hat laying on the very top.

Not having night vision can be tricky, so you decide to look for a candle that would assist you.  
You find one on a table; its light is almost gone but it's better than relying just on your eyes.  
Your cold hands touch the candle; it warms them up almost instantly.  
A noise is heard behind a tent close to you.  
The curious cat living inside your body decides to take a look at what's causing the noise.

It's Lucien and Josephine talking to each other.  
Without wanting them to notice you, you decide to blow on the candle so they don't see the light emitting from it.  
Lucien is talking about you; How you are, how you look, what's your role in Napoleon's life.  
She's not saying much, just listening closely; like you are, right now.

After he's done talking about you, they decide to continue the conversation tomorrow, at the same time.  
You turn around and focus once more on finding Bonaparte.  
Since you aren't able to light the candle, you decide to leave it on the ground.  
While walking, you also put extra effort into finding another one but you aren't so lucky this time.

It's strange, why would Josephine be so curious about a woman like you.  
It should be the other way around, she's the one who Bonaparte loved for many years; you'd definitely like to know what kept him so obsessed over her.  
Another noise is soon heard not so far from where you stand.  
You immediately recognize the voice; It's Nappy!

You start running towards the sound, but you aren't so easily detected.  
Since you are barefooted, no one can hear you running, even at that high speed.  
But because of this, you step on something sharp.  
It pierces the bottom of your right foot, it's extremely painful that you can't help but yell.

Though even yelling, you try your best to not be so loud so you don't disturb the soldiers resting on the camp.  
Napoleon hears you, however, and walks towards you.  
At first, he doesn't recognize you from the distance; the night's darkness sure is deceitful.  
But looking over at your beautiful figure, and hearing you call for him, he then makes an effort to walk much faster.

Getting on his knees, he looks at your crying face and says-  
**Napoleon** : "Y/N! What happened?!"

 **Y/N** : "My- My foot!" You exclaim loudly and crying.

Bonaparte looks at your foot and he soon spots blood coming out of it.  
He looks over at his greatcoat, covering you. He thinks about taking it off from your body and use it to wrap it around your foot, so the bleeding can slow down.  
But he soon disposes of this idea, since he doesn't want you to be cold; so, he takes off his high collar shirt and uses it as a bandage instead.  
For mere seconds, the pain stopped, as you were looking at his chest, but it soon came back.  
His lips reach your cheeks; your tears travel around his mouth.

**Napoleon** : "What are you doing here? You should be in bed, chérie." _(darling.)_

 **Y/N** : "I noticed that you weren't there so I decided to look for you..."

 **Napoleon** : "Oh...Y/N... Shall I carry you to bed now?"

You take some time to answer.  
You don't really want to go to bed.  
Looking at the sky, you spot the moonlight kissing you.  
Such a romantic night can't go in vain, you think yourself.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you kiss him violently.  
Bonaparte soon follows your intentions and grabs you tightly.  
His french kissing is amazing, you feel his tongue enter your mouth gently.  
His hands move towards your butt and squeezes it.

The bare chest of the man rubs against your shirt; he soon falls on top of you.  
You can tell that he's making sure not to touch your foot; scared to hurt you.  
He proceeds to unbutton your shirt, to expose your breasts, but he gives up on that idea halfway.  
Both of you are outside, someone could see...

While kissing you on your neck, you extend your arms; as if welcoming him to do whatever he wanted to do to you.  
Your eyes are now closed, just letting him explore you with his lips and tongue.  
Rain greets you both.  
He stops and, as a result, you open your eyes and look at him to see what's wrong.

**Napoleon** : "I don't want you to catch a cold, Y/N. Let's get out of the rain and take care of your foot, d'accord?" _(Okay?)_

 **Y/N** : "Alright~ Can you carry me?"

 **Napoleon** : "You shall never ask such a thing!"

He immediately stands up but before grabbing you, he starts to take off his boots.  
Giving them over to you, he orders you to put them and see if they fit.  
You ask why should you do such a thing and he explains that he wants you to get used to boots and shoes; he doesn't want you to get hurt like this again.  
Doing what he says, you put his boots on your gentle feet and they seem to fit alright.  
He finally grabs you so you don't have to apply pressure onto your recently injured foot.

While carrying you, he starts to walk faster and you notice that he's not making any effort to be quiet.  
As he's spotting the tent's entrance, he also hears someone approaching him from behind his back but he chooses to ignore the unknown sound; his attention is fully locked on your well-being.  
The unknown person, however, is revealed to be Josephine. She makes sure he notices her by yelling out his name as loud and as intimidating as a tiger's roar.

He stops for a minute and turns around, now facing her.  
You place your mouth near his ear and you ask him softly to place you on the ground.  
While telling Josephine that you are the one who is in need of his attention, he does what you ask for.  
She doesn't seem to care about his words.

**Josephine** : "I bet she's used to this. Look at her... can't you tell that she's been in this exact situation multiple times?"

Bonaparte looks over at you in a questionable way. You decide that you've had enough of her rude words so you stand up for yourself. Starting by approaching her aggressively; this made your foot hurt but you pretended the pain wasn't there.  
**Y/N** : "What do you mean by that?"

 **Josephine** : "Don't you look at yourself in the mirror?"

 **Josephine** : "Probably not..." She murmurs while exploring your body with her eyes.

Bonaparte notices her last words and so intervenes.  
**Napoleon** : "Pardon?" He says in French. Then he approaches her too and stays still by your side.

 **Napoleon** : "Elle est l'une des plus belles femmes sur lesquelles j'ai jamais posé les yeux!" _(She's one of the most beautiful women I've ever laid my eyes upon!)_

He says this with such manliness and confidence that you can't help but to feel even more attracted to him.  
Without saying anything else, he grabs your hand, turns around abruptly, and enters the tent, guiding you with him.  
Bonaparte removes his greatcoat, and boots, from you and gently places you on his bed.  
His hands are now under your chin, pulling up the sheets and tucking them around you.

**Napoleon** : "I am sorry, Y/N... I didn't mean to yell like that in front of you."

 **Y/N** : "It's alright, Nappy. I find it quite nice of you to do such a thing."

 **Napoleon** : "I love you very much and some words, when used against you, can enrage me."

Kissing you gently on your lips, he tells you to go back to sleep.  
You ask him whether he's gonna join you later at night but his response doesn't give you much hope.  
He might not sleep tonight at all, so he apologizes beforehand if tomorrow he's too sleepy around you.  
You tell him that he doesn't need to worry; although you love his attention, you can understand his position and the amount of stress and work he has to put up with. Especially the kind of people he has to put up with.  
Sometimes you never really know someone until you stand in their boots and walk around in them.


	16. Special Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another distasteful discussion is started by Josephine. Napoleon arrives at the camp tired and you decide to keep him company.

It's sunny today!  
Bonaparte seems to be missing so you decide to stay outdoors, on the lookout for him. To see when he arrives at the tent so you can greet him with a welcoming smile.  
You are sitting down right in front of the tent when Josephine spots you, from the distance, and you notice her walking gradually become running.  
She is grabbing her fabulous dress, almost exposing her knees, just so she doesn't get it dirty from the mud below her shoes.

It seems like she changes her shoes every time she goes into Lucien's tent as if she only packed her bags with them because she knows that camps are dirty on their own.  
Looking at her, you notice how out of place she looks.  
This reminds you of how you felt when you were at the Palace, with Napoleon, some time ago.  
It's like seeing a beautiful mansion surrounded by old and haunted houses.

Noticing her shoes getting progressively dirty every time she takes a step, you look at your own feet.  
Your wound has not fully healed yet, but it's much better than it was yesterday.  
Pain has abandoned your right foot, but not your heart; for it aches for Napoleon's presence.  
Bonaparte's boots stand right next to you and you remind yourself to wear his footwear if you want to walk around.

As you awaited for Josephine to approach you, Nicolas walks slowly towards you.  
Your attention was on the woman running in your direction with a displeased look on her face, so you didn't notice the marshal next to you.  
Nicolas tried to greet you but he instantly laid eyes on Josephine and examined her intention.  
He makes the decision to walk out and greet you later in the day.

She ultimately reaches you and her face goes from displeased to burning anger in almost a second.  
Without saying a word in the first few seconds, all you can hear in that moment is: the birds singing around the camp, soldiers moving guns and boxes around, and her loud breathing.  
Rapidly, she catches her breath and tries to calm herself down.

**Josephine** : "What's your name, young lady?"

You remember that she talked to Lucien last night, where she asked all sorts of things about you; including your name.  
**Y/N** : "You already know it."

 **Josephine** : "Don't talk to me like that! Tell me your name, go on now."

 **Y/N** : "Y/N. Why does it matter?"

 **Josephine** : "Can you spell your name?"

 **Y/N** : "What?"

 **Josephine** : "Do you know how to read, even?"

 **Y/N** : "I do, yes."

 **Josephine** : "I bet you can't. You can't even put on proper shoes. Those are boots, things that ladies shouldn't wear."

 **Y/N** : "I know what these are, do you want me to spell boots for you?"

You get up from the chair and you lean forward until your face almost touches hers.  
**Y/N** : "B-O-O-T-S."

It was obvious what she was trying to do and yet you couldn't resist but to talk back to her.

**Josephine** : "I'm familiar with women like you..."

 **Josephine** : "You'll soon see that this is just a phase that Napoleon is going through. He prefers older women, like me."

 **Y/N** : "And what phase is that?" You ask sarcastically.

 **Josephine** : "Let's just say that you are only a mere lover to him. He might tell you he loves you, just like he tells his mistresses that."

Silence consumes your surroundings until Oudinot breaks it.

**Nicolas** : "Enough you two, enough! Can't you see you're disturbing the camp's last hours of peace with your shouting?"

 **Y/N** : "I'm sorry Nicolas... I-" Your sentence is not finished because someone else interrupts it.

 **Josephine** : "I do what I please around here."

 **Nicolas** : "With all due respect, mademoiselle Josephine..." _(miss Josephine...)_

 **Nicolas** : "If anyone here can do what they want- that person would be her." His index finger points at you.

 **Josephine** : "That's nonsense!"

 **Nicolas** : "It certainly isn't! Le Petit Caporal said-" _(The Little Corporal said-)_

 **Josephine** : "I don't care what he said. You know damn well that she isn't going to last and I'll remember how you are treating me in this very moment, Nicolas."

Before leaving, she raises her left eyebrow and gives Oudinot and you a cold look.  
Nicolas apologizes for not greeting you and for not interrupting the conversation sooner.  
Your joyful look and personality was what everyone is used to, so seeing you angry was almost certainly considered 7 years of bad luck.  
Lucien can be recognized in the distance carrying some boxes around but making sure to be close enough to not miss out on the discussion you just had with Josephine.

As you made eye contact with him, he takes his time and walks away from you and Oudinot.  
Oudinot suggests you walk around the camp for a bit but he soon notices your foot's condition.  
So, he tells you to take a carriage and a few soldiers for protection.  
The thought of just being in a carriage while looking outside sounds peaceful to you, so you agree and accept his suggestion.

The carriage arrived really fast.  
Nicolas told you that it wasn't normally this speedy. It was for you because you are important to the Emperor, he said.  
No matter how many times this phrase is said, it still makes you blush like there's no tomorrow.  
Grabbing Bonaparte's boots, you put them on and you walk slowly towards the carriage.  
The marshal offered to carry you to it but you politely declined.

Three soldiers appear near the carriage, Nicolas opened the door for you and you get inside.  
He waves at you and as he's walking away, **he says** : "Come back when you're feeling better!"  
You wave back to him and smile.  
The man controlling the carriage asks you where would you like to go and you tell him to take you where green is most prominent in the area and then come back to the camp.

Both horses start to gallop and you place your head on the carriage's window.  
The vibrations of the wheeled vehicle hypnotized you with a sleepy feeling but you make extra effort to stay awake to admire your surroundings.  
Strangely, your thoughts didn't pay you a visit this time. Your consciousness was solely focused on the beautiful green trees, and their leaves; gently dancing with the help of the wind.  
Your heartbeat was decreasing slowly, thanking you for taking some time off of things.

The camp was visible from the distance, it looks like your trip is over.  
As you were arriving there, you spot Bonaparte on top of his horse, Blanc, near the tent you were once standing talking to Josephine and Nicolas.  
Placing both of your hands on the window, your eyes start to admire Napoleon.  
It seems like he recently arrived, he is just about to get off of Blanc.

The carriage stopped and, without letting the soldiers get close to the door, you open it violently and get out.  
As you were walking, while trying to not put much pressure on your right foot, you look back and wave at the driver and at the soldiers.  
You exclaim loudly: 'Thank you!' and you give them a big bright smile. They smile and wave back at you.  
While walking towards the Emperor, you see him remove his sword, from his belt, and fall on his back with his arms and legs extended.

Worried, you start walking faster and the pain that was once in your foot comes back.  
You arrive and you start looking at him.  
You notice that no one seems interested in the Emperor's well-being, which was odd.  
You kneel and, as you were taking a closer look at him, you hear him snoring.  
Nappy is taking a nap.

Your hands meet his cheeks and you kiss his forehead.  
He seems so tired, oh poor thing.  
The thought of asking for help to move him to bed was tempting but he looked so peaceful on the ground as if he was part of the grass surrounding him.  
Instead of asking around, you decide to keep him company.

You place your head on his chest and you wrap your arms around his waist.  
One of your legs stays on the side of his own leg, and the other goes over his.  
Hearing him breathe, you opt to unbutton his vest so his breathing is no longer restricted.

The Emperor's hands unconsciously meet your waist and he gently grabs it.  
You start kissing his neck and then his cheek. You feel this spiky sensation, perhaps his beard is starting to grow.  
He's warmer than usual and the sun shining directly at you both isn't helping. You see some sweat running from his forehead to his cheeks.  
Softly grabbing his hat, which was still standing on his head, you use it to fan him a bit.

Some soldiers start to stare at you and Bonaparte.  
Perhaps they have never seen anyone take care of him like you do, without getting paid to do so.  
Oudinot was among those soldiers and he smiles at you both; he also looks around to see if he spots Josephine so he can stop her from starting another long and distasteful discussion with you and disturbing Bonaparte's sleep.  
However, she was nowhere to be seen.

As you were waving his hat near his face, his eyes slowly open.  
A smile from him is soon caught by your beautiful eyes; he's pleased to see you.  
You smile back at him and you tell him that he looks cute sleeping on the ground like that.

**Napoleon** : "Y/N...!" He tries to get up to give you a hug and a kiss.

 **Y/N** : "Hey now, you don't need to get up." You push him back down before he could do that.

 **Y/N** : "We can stay like this...~" You let go of his hat and place your head on his chest.

 **Napoleon** : "Oh...You have no idea how much I missed you all day..." He lets out a big sigh after his sentence.

 **Y/N** : "I missed you too, Nappy~"

A few minutes pass by and no words are spoken.  
Everything is quiet too, as the soldiers are still staring at you both.  
Bonaparte gently brushes your wild hair with one hand and uses the other to hold you tight.  
Kissing you on your forehead he starts talking again.

**Napoleon** : "I'm very hungry, Y/N. Come and keep me company at lunch, s'il vous plaît." _(please.)_

Usually, it's you who is very hungry, but you can tell that he hasn't been resting, or eating, properly for hours.  
You agree and you get up; you offer him your hand to assist him in getting up.  
He refuses your help and gets up on his own.  
As soon as he gets up, he looks around and spots the soldiers standing still.

His voice has been very gentle and calm while talking to you, but it soon rose when he gave an order to the crowd of men while **he yelled** 'Allez!' _(Go!)_  
When this was heard, everyone started to walk away, from where you stood, at an incredible speed.  
His face changed as you became again his focus, a soft smile was seen again.  
As simple as an action like this is, you couldn't overlook the fact that he seemed mean and strict towards others and yet very calm and loving towards you.  
What a special girl you are to him.


	17. Strong People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marshal Jean Lannes makes his appearance at the camp, you get to know him and you notice how much he truly means to Napoleon.

The Emperor of the French sits down next to a table full of food, specifically chicken.  
Before he starts digging his face into the plate, he notices you still standing up straight, so he gets up quickly and, before the soldiers could assist you sitting down, he gently grabs your hand and pulls the chair towards him; he gives a cold look to the soldiers just so they notice that you only need his personal assistance.  
After you sit down, he gently pushes your chair closer to the table; then, he grabs his own chair, puts it next to yours, and finally sits down.  
The only hungry person in this area is him. Most of the soldiers have already eaten and you, surprisingly, were not hungry.

An apple is the only thing that interests you on the table, so you grab it and you start eating it slowly.  
Looking to your left, you see Bonaparte admiring the food and trying to choose what he should eat.  
It seems like everything is tempting him but he discreetly looks down at his figure and looks up again; he was judging himself.  
This was interesting since most people who have the money to eat what they want wouldn't normally care about fitness. Bonaparte himself used his horse, Blanc, more than he walked too.  
Why would he not eat what he wants?

This question has a simple answer and yet you couldn't place it.  
It appears that he doesn't want to become heavier because of you; almost as if he's afraid of you leaving him if you stop finding him handsome.  
And a handsome man, in his mind, was an intelligent and somehow fit man.  
This wasn't necessarily true to you but since you couldn't figure out what his brilliant mind was thinking, your mouth stays shut.

  
**???** : "Mange juste le poulet!" _(Just eat the chicken!)_  
A Marshal comes into the scene and yells this at the Emperor.

  
At first, you thought that this wasn't going to end well; a Marshal yelling like that to the Emperor? Perhaps he's suicidal.  
Bonaparte, however, didn't seem angry at all; almost like he was already waiting for this man to say those words.

  
**Napoleon** : "Très bien, je vais manger le poulet." _(Alright, I'll eat the chicken.)_

 **Napoleon** : "Mais d'abord vous présenter à elle." _(But first introduce yourself to her.)_ Bonaparte looks at you.

 **???** : "Bien sûr! Bon après-midi Y/N. Je-" _(Of course! Good afternoon Y/N. I-)_ His sentence is interrupted by the Emperor himself.

 **Napoleon** : "En anglais!" _(In english!)_

After clearing his throat with a short cough, he continues.  
**???** : "Hello Y/N, I'm Marshal Jean Lannes. I'm sure you've heard of me."

 **Y/N** : "Good afternoon mister. I haven't heard of you, no."

  
After saying this, you notice Lannes' expression quickly go from in a good mood to complete and utter surprise while looking at Bonaparte.  
Napoleon notices this and starts smiling. Trying to contain his laughter while picking up the plate with chicken, he looks down at it and fixates his eyes on the food.

  
**Lannes** : "Tu ne peux pas être sérieux!" _(You can't be serious!)_ He says while looking at Napoleon.

Now looking at you, he continues talking.  
**Lannes** : "You mean he hasn't told you anything about me? The Duke of Montebello?"

 **Y/N** : "He hasn't."

 **Lannes** : "How could he-? I mean, what man in their right mind talks to me about you and yet doesn't inform you of a Marshal like me?"

 **Y/N** : "That handsome man." You look and shake your head in the direction of Bonaparte.

Napoleon begins to eat the chicken quietly.  
**Lannes** : "Very well. I suppose I'm not a good enough friend to be worth talking about."

 **Napoleon** : "Non, non. I just have not had the opportunity." _(No, no.)_

 **Lannes** : "Is that so?" He asks while laughing.

 **Napoleon** : "Yes. I haven't talked about my family or friends. She just knows about me and Marshal Oudinot."

 **Lannes** : "And you don't care to enlighten her about such topics?"

 **Napoleon** : "Of course I do. I just haven't had the opportunity yet, like I said. You would be the first person I would talk about, do not worry."

  
The Emperor's last words seemed to calm down Lannes more, and so he takes a seat right next to you.  
The Marshal's right elbow is placed on top of the table and he rests his head on his right hand.  
While looking at you, he admires your confidence and bravery in being in a dangerous camp. After all, you were the only woman who wanted to stay here willingly.  
After taking a deep breath, he begins to talk to you in a quiet tone.

  
**Lannes** : "He has told me a lot about you."

You begin to talk back in a quiet tone as well as if trying to keep something a secret.  
**Y/N** : "He did? There's not too much to say."

 **Lannes** : "That's where you are wrong. He has told me how beautiful and courageous you are."

 **Lannes** : "How you've won his heart right after he saw you asking for food."

 **Lannes** : "And how sweet and kind you are to him."

 **Lannes** : "It seems like he didn't lie at all. I thought he was quoting something from a romantic book when he described you."

 **Lannes** : "I thought 'Well, that can't be real.' but it looks like it is."

  
What he was saying was so incredibly sweet that no words could come out of your mouth to interrupt him.  
All you did was blush and look away into a distant campfire that stood far away from where you were.  
Lannes seems very nice, his voice is very soothing.  
He has a fearless look on his face and has acquired a lot of medals which he places on his uniform's black jacket.

It looks like he is a close friend of the Emperor, a lot closer than Oudinot.  
He is too very professional, but decided to put that aside for a minute to try to put you and Napoleon in a good mood; he knows that Bonaparte has been very stressed lately.  
That's incredibly nice of him, no one else seems to do that around here, maybe they are too afraid of the Emperor to do so.

  
Bonaparte finishes eating and while he's cleaning his mouth he asks-  
**Napoleon** : "What are you two whispering?"

 **Lannes** : "We were just talking about how annoying you can be."

 **Napoleon** : "Vraiment?" _(Really?)_ He asks in a sarcastic tone.

 **Lannes** : "Oh yes, and she seems to agree with me." He looks at you and winks.

 **Napoleon** : "She agrees with you about me being annoying?"

 **Lannes** : "Ç'est ce que tu as entendu." _(That's what you heard.)_

 **Napoleon** : "Maybe she is referring to how annoyingly bad I am at chess."

  
The Marshal and you start to laugh, Bonaparte follows right after.  
It was quite odd seeing Napoleon being so cheerful around someone else besides you, he sure needs more people around him like Lannes.  
Oudinot approaches the table and asks Lannes for his assistance.  
While they were talking to each other, Bonaparte stays silent and looks over at them. It looks like the enemy has made a mistake and it was now their turn to take advantage of said mistake and attack.

Lannes gets up quickly and looks over at Napoleon.  
The Emperor gets up and hugs the Marshal. He also kisses him on the cheek.  
Your heart is touched by Napoleon's actions and soon enough Lannes looks over at you and smiles. He tells you that it was great finally meeting the woman that Bonaparte seems to never shut up about, and that he is excited to talk more with you tomorrow.  
Both Marshals wave goodbye while walking away from the table, Bonaparte stares at them and you wave back.

Napoleon's mind seems occupied by thoughts, his eyes soon fixate on the ground and he doesn't stop looking at it for a few seconds.  
Then, he reminds himself that you are next to him and so his eyes lock into yours.  
He approaches you and leans in for a kiss but you back out; he asks you if it's the bad breath, caused by the chicken that he ate earlier, the problem.  
But you tell him that he didn't have bad breath at all; the problem was his beard, which was starting to hurt your face.  
He nods and thinks for a few seconds.

  
**Napoleon** : "I will go shave just so I can give you a million kisses!" He exclaims while holding your hands. You blush.

 **Y/N** : "Can I see you shave? I've never seen a man do it."

 **Napoleon** : "Of course, you can even shave me if you want."

 **Napoleon** : "Would you like to, Y/N?"

 **Y/N** : "Isn't it too dangerous for an inexperienced hand like mine to hold a razor close to the Emperor's face?"

 **Napoleon** : "Might be but I'm sure nothing bad will happen. Come, Y/N. I will teach you how to do it."

  
He grabs your hand and gently pulls it while he's beginning to walk towards the tent.  
You follow him and you notice how slowly he's walking; he hasn't forgotten about your injured foot it seems.  
Entering the tent, he grabs a bucket of water and soap, which stood close to the exit, and a towel.  
He places them on a small table and you notice that there was already a razor and a sharpening stone on top of it.

The razor is already sharpened, so all you needed to do was to put some soap on his face and begin to shave him.  
That's what you did, you started by softly splashing his cheeks and neck with some water and then gently rub the soap where the water was.  
Bonaparte seemed content and gave you a soft smile.  
You, however, didn't notice his smile; you were extremely focused on your task.

After you did that, you grab the razor.  
It was a rather intimidating razor, this one was known as open razor, or cut-throat razor, and you didn't want to accidentally cut him with it.  
Napoleon looks at you holding the razor and slowly closes his eyes; telling you silently that he trusted you with the sharp object.  
You attempted to shave him, but you weren't applying enough pressure to allow the razor to cut his beard stubble.

Bonaparte notices this and politely asks you to re-apply more soap to his face and to not be afraid.  
You nod and do what he told you.  
This time, he grabs you by your waist, pulling you closer to him.  
His hands start to rub you in a slow up and down motion, trying to calm you down.

This works, you are successfully shaving him!  
Occasionally, he opens his eyes and asks you if you'd like him to move his head to facilitate your job.  
You're actually pretty good at this, all done and you didn't hurt him at all.  
You grab the towel and you start to clean his face.

  
**Napoleon** : "Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas?" _(It wasn't that hard, was it?)_

 **Napoleon** : "Now, come! I must give you those million kisses I talked about earlier!"

  
Violently pulling you towards him, you fall on his lap.  
He starts to kiss your neck first and asks you if it still hurts you.  
While you are giggling away, you respond to him by saying no.  
And so, he continues giving you tiny brief kisses on your neck.  
You want to kiss him back but it seems like he isn't letting you.

  
**Napoleon** : "Non, non chérie..." _(No, no darling...)_

 **Napoleon** : "Don't give any to me. Your kisses set my blood on fire..."

  
His kisses begin to be rougher and you notice his hands squeezing you tightly.  
You can also feel him breathing through his nose while he's kissing you.  
This romantic scene is unfortunately broken by a soldier who rushes into the tent.  
He is breathing heavily as if he had run forty miles.

This seems serious, no one is ever allowed inside the Emperor's tent without previous permission.  
Bonaparte knew that this had to be the case, and, since you put him in a good mood, he didn't yell at the poor exhausted soldier.  
He just sat there, with you on his lap, and looked at the soldier; allowing him to catch his breath.

  
**Soldier** : "Mon empereur...Nous avons gagné la bataille..." _(My Emperor... We won the battle...)_

 **Soldier** : "Mais..." _(But...)_

 **Soldier** : "Le maréchal Lannes est gravement blessé..." _(Marshal Lannes is severely injured...)_ Bonaparte holds you and gets up.

 **Soldier** : "Il mourra bientôt..." _(He will die soon...)_

 **Napoleon** : "Puis-je lui parler à temps?" _(Can I speak to him in time?)_

 **Soldier** : "Oui... mais tu dois y aller maintenant, mon empereur..." _(Yes... but you must go now, my emperor...)_

Bonaparte kisses you on the lips and says-  
**Napoleon** : "Attends ici, je reviendrai." _(Wait here, I'll come back.)_

  
Then, he rushes for the tent's exit, the soldier follows him.  
You take a peek outside and you see him mounting Blanc in a rush.  
A small group of soldiers follow Napoleon while he commands his horse to gallop away at a fast pace.  
Noticing Oudinot on the camp, you spot him mounting his own horse. You approach him.

  
**Y/N** : "Nicolas... What happened?"

 **Nicolas** : "Lannes' dying. A cannonball hit his leg... His leg was amputated but he's losing a lot of blood."

 **Y/N** : "What... I..." You are having trouble understanding Nicolas; not because of his words but because you just saw and spoke to the man who is about to die. You felt horrible.

 **Y/N** : "Can I go with you?"

 **Nicolas** : "Of course, but you might not enjoy the view. We can stay away if you prefer. I don't want to go near him anymore, it breaks my heart seeing him like that..."

 **Y/N** : "Alright, we'll stay further away."

  
Nicolas helps you mount his horse and you two leave the camp.  
It took about three minutes to arrive at the desired location.  
There was a small castle looking facility, guarded by many soldiers, not so far; you could now hear the sound of muskets and cannons firing in the distance.  
Oudinot's horse stops in front of the building's entrance and you notice that Blanc is here as well.

You get off the horse and so does Nicolas.  
The soldiers guarding the entrance let you both inside.  
Searching around for Bonaparte, you observe that there were a lot of injured soldiers and marshals around.  
Oudinot gets your attention by grabbing your arm and guiding you through the wounded folks.

He stops and your eyes start looking for Napoleon; you find him.  
It's a very heartbroken scene to look at.  
Lannes is laying down on top of a blue sheet, his head is elevated with the assistance of a pillow on top of a brick.  
He has only one leg and you can spot the sheet beneath it covered in blood.

Bonaparte is kneeling and holding Lannes' left hand while also looking at him in the eyes.  
It seems like he took off his hat and placed it behind him.  
They are talking about something, but since you are far away you can't really hear their conversation.  
However, you can see Bonaparte holding back tears; Lannes meant a lot to him.

  


  
Bonaparte grabs his hat, places it between the side of his left arm and chest, and slowly walks away.  
You ask Nicolas if you can go and meet Bonaparte to provide him some emotional help.  
Oudinot tells you that he had never seen the Emperor cry, meaning that he was a strong man and wouldn't need your assistance.  
Nevertheless, you go after Napoleon.

As he was exiting the building, you yell his name out loud.  
He turns around and is surprised.

  
**Napoleon** : "Y/N! What are you doing here?"

 **Y/N** : "I came to see you and Lannes... I-"

 **Napoleon** : "This is no place for a woman like you. Come, and I forbid you to look around!"

  
This was the first time you ever saw him mad at you but you couldn't blame him.  
Some injuries that people had were very fatal and ugly to look at; there was blood in almost every corner.  
As you two were leaving the place, a carriage is immediately spotted outside.  
A soldier grabs Blanc's reins and guides the horse away from the building.

Bonaparte now seems very quiet.  
Then, he turns to you and softly apologizes for his yelling, telling you that he's not himself at that moment.  
You nod and you rub your right hand on his back.

  
**Y/N** : "It's Okay... I'm here for you, you know?"

  
Napoleon is trying his best not to cry; you notice this by observing his watery wondering eyes, which can't seem to focus on anything.  
The carriage stops close to the Emperor.  
It's getting dark very quickly, you are starting to get sleepy and Bonaparte hasn't yet fully rested either.  
He asks you if you'd like to go with him and sleep somewhere else; he doesn't want to go back to the camp so soon as it reminded him of Lannes.

You nod and he opens the carriage door for you.  
You get inside; he places his hat on a marshal's hand, who was standing near the carriage, and gets inside too, sitting next to you.  
**He yells** out loud: "Hôtel le plus proche!" _(Nearest hotel!)_  
And so, the carriage leaves the place.

You rest your head on his shoulder, a sleepy feeling is consuming you.  
Bonaparte is tired but doesn't seem to be able to fall asleep.  
However, he places his head on top of yours and closes his eyes.  
A tear makes its way from the Emperor's left eye to his cheek.

Strong people are allowed to cry.   
What makes them strong is not the ability to hold back their tears,   
it is to show them without any fears.


	18. [NSFW/SMUT] Carriage Sex

====================  
**Warning** :   
This does not alter the story.   
You may skip this chapter.  
  
It is simply an NSFW scene describing the lovemaking of two characters.  
Chapters that don't contain the tag [NSFW/SMUT] WILL NOT be affected by the following story.  
Thank you for reading.  
====================

A sleepy feeling is consuming you.  
You are sitting next to the Emperor, with your head resting on his shoulder.  
Both of you are alone inside the carriage, some soldiers can be heard outside and the driver occasionally talks to some of them.  
Their voices are extremely muffled, you couldn't hear much of the conversations taking place mostly because the carriage itself was loud.  
The wheels of the vehicle are constantly going against rocks, making loud noises every five seconds.

Bonaparte was sad about the events that happened yesterday, losing someone you care on the battle can definitely have a great impact on a person.  
He was looking for comfort, so he starts rubbing his hand on your thigh.

  
**Napoleon** : "Y/N..." He says in a quiet voice. So gentle that you have some trouble hearing it because of the noise made by the carriage.

 **Y/N** : "Yes?"

 **Napoleon** : "Could you make a sad man, like me, happy for a few minutes?"

 **Y/N** : "What do you mean?" You answer innocently.

 **Napoleon** : "Let me have you, chérie..." _(darling...)_ He starts kissing your forehead.

 **Y/N** : "Right...now?!"

 **Napoleon** : "Oui, I want you right now..." _(Yes,)_

Moving your head away from his shoulder; he begins kissing you on the neck, uncontrollably.  
Then, he grabs you gently and puts you on top of him. You are now looking slightly down at him.  
You push him away slightly, to stop him from kissing your neck. This works, but his lips couldn't resist yours.  
He starts kissing you violently, and he pulls you towards him; you place one of your hands on his right cheek, and the other hand on his chest.

You feel his breathing getting progressively faster.  
The vibrating carriage is helping you get into the mood faster.  
You start to undo the buttons of your high collar shirt, but Bonaparte stops you.

  
**Napoleon** : "Let me undress you, s'il vous plaît." _(please.)_

  
You nod at him.  
He starts undoing the buttons on your shirt, and you start giggling.  
While he is smiling, he asks-

  
**Napoleon** : "What is it, Y/N?"

 **Y/N** : "I just never thought I'd ever have sex with an Emperor on a carriage, that's all." You continue to giggle.

 **Napoleon** : "Oh, is that so?"

 **Napoleon** : "I think this way is much better than last time, on the floor, non?" _(no?)_ He chuckles.

 **Y/N** : "Hmm...maybe..."

 **Y/N** : "I'd prefer doing it in a bathtub..." You wink at him.

He displays a surprised look on his face.  
**Napoleon** : "Oh, Y/N... Come here!" He stops undressing you for a second and pulls you closer to him for a warm kiss.

 **Napoleon** : "You can be such a naughty girl... Don't tease me like this..."

  
After undressing you, he throws your shirt to the seat next to him.  
Your breasts become exposed and it doesn't take long for him to dive his face in.  
Gentle and warm kisses travel from your right boob to your left one.  
He occasionally stops in between them and starts rocking his head from side to side very rapidly.

This goes on for a minute and you start craving him intensively.  
Looking at him still fully clothed starts to annoy you, and so, you ask him if you could undress him.  
He finally tilts his head back, away from your chest. You can spot his warm and passionate figure; his cheeks were fully pink, his hair was messy and his grey-blue eyes were locked on your naked torso.  
You place your hands on his chest, once again; but this time with the purpose of undressing him.

His uniform is a bit complicated, there are a lot of buttons and he is wearing a lot more than just a vest and a shirt under it.  
Bonaparte sees you having some trouble with the uniform and he starts smiling at you; you don't notice this since you were concentrated on his clothes.  
After a few more failed attempts, he moves his hands away from your back and helps you with his uniform.  
You eventually see his bare chest, his big manly chest.

With such sight, you start blushing. Napoleon sees this and hugs you very tightly.  
His chest is pressed against yours; you can tell that he's being careful enough to not hurt your boobs with such a tight squeeze.  
Then, he moves his lips close to your ears and whispers-

  
**Napoleon** : "You don't need to blush, Y/N. I am, and will always be, all yours."

 **Y/N** : "Aww...Nappy~"

 **Napoleon** : "Tell me you are all mine too. Tell me, Y/N..."

 **Y/N** : "I am all yours too~"

  
You both smile softly with your eyes closed.  
Soon after, he pushes your body gently away from his and places his lips on yours.  
Napoleon begins to french kiss you, he starts by being gentle and then proceeds to lose himself and starts to rebelliously explore your mouth.  
Almost as if his tongue is battling yours in a romantic dance, and he wants to be the winner.

Abruptly stopping the kiss, he proceeds to grab you with the intention of placing you on the seat next to him.  
This confuses you but you soon realize what he's doing.  
Looking at him, you notice him getting up from his seat and kneel right in front of you.  
Then, he takes your trousers and underwear off; he places his hands on your knees; while looking at you in the eyes, he moves your legs away from each other.

  
**Napoleon** : "I love your little forest, chérie..." _(darling...)_

 **Napoleon** : "I will never be able to express how much it drives me crazy..."

  
Again, you begin to blush; this time because of his words and because of what he was about to do.  
You couldn't help but to show him how wet you were already; your head was filled with the sexiest and naughtiest thoughts of the handsome Emperor kneeling in front of you.  
Seeing your vagina awaiting impatiently for his lips always makes him smile and blush.

  
**Napoleon** : "I have never met a woman who is always this excited for me."

 **Y/N** : "I want you...~"

Teasing you, he rests the right side of his head on your left leg and asks-  
**Napoleon** : "You do?"

 **Y/N** : "I... I need you...~"

 **Y/N** : "Please..."

He starts kissing your inner thigh and says-  
**Napoleon** : "Je ne te ferai plus attendre~" _(I won't keep you waiting~)_

  
His face makes contact with your vagina.  
He shuts his eyes and he slowly drags his tongue along your clit.   
It seems like he has done this to many other women before you; his experienced tongue was giving you a feeling of pleasure you thought it was impossible to be ever achieved but he didn't stop there.  
His left hand touches your right boob and squeezes it gently.

The carriage vibrating was helping him by giving you extra pleasure.  
He moves his middle finger of his right hand inside you and uses it to go in and out rapidly.  
Your moans start to become more intense and louder.  
Your feet stop making contact with the carriage's floor and your legs unconsciously start to wrap themselves around Napoleon's head, resting on his shoulders.

The moans exiting your mouth are becoming so loud that you decide to place one of your hands in front of your mouth.  
But Bonaparte soon grabs it and places it away; he tells you that he likes to hear you moan his name in such a loud tone.  
The muscles in your abdomen can be seen being relaxed for a few seconds only to be contracted soon after his tongue goes inside along with his finger.  
You begin to feel something about to come out of your vagina, something much more than just wetness; so you push Napoleon's forehead away from you.

At first, he is surprised by this but it doesn't take long for you to squirt all over his bare chest.  
He tries to place his head in between your inner thighs but you push him away again and you squirt once more;  
The seat you are sitting on becomes fully wet.  
You look over at him and you spot his happy face as if this was the first time he has ever made a woman squirt.

Then, he gets up and makes you lay down on the carriage, occupying two seats.  
With rapid movements, he takes off his trousers and socks.  
Before removing his underwear, you spot how hard he is through it; it looks like he can rip his underwear off any minute with his cock.  
He gets on top of you and exclaims confidently-

  
**Napoleon** : "My turn!!!"

  
He first kisses you on the neck before he enters you; you can smell your scent on his face.  
Grabbing his cock, he places it gently inside you and you let out a small moan.  
He starts with slow and gentle thrusts.  
You wrap your legs around his waist, telling him you don't want him to ever leave.

His face stays glued to your neck and you feel him gently breathing on it.  
The Emperor's hands hold you tightly.  
With a soft tone, you ask him to go faster and he does so.  
His thrusts not only become faster but deeper too.

It's a mystery if the people outside the carriage could hear you moan 'Oh~~ Napoleon!!!~ Yes!~' loudly.  
Your hands grab the hair on the back of his head.  
He starts to moan too but it's superbly quiet compared to yours and so you don't notice it.  
But he moans every time you moan, getting pleasure from entering you and from giving you pleasure at the same time.

An orgasm escapes your body once more and he cums right after you.  
You've never orgasmed multiple times during sex before, this was certainly a pleasant surprise.  
Bonaparte stood almost statued like on top of you; he was sweating.  
Almost out of breath, he asks-

  
**Napoleon** : "How...How...was...it?"

 **Napoleon** : "Did you...like it, Y/N...?"

 **Y/N** : "I did~" You kiss him on the cheek.

  
He smiles and turns his head, looking at you in the eyes.  
Then, he gives you a small kiss on the lips and says-

  
**Napoleon** : "Tu es parfait." _(You are perfect.)_

  
Both of you hear the carriage slow down.  
Bonaparte gets off of you and begins to dress himself up quickly.  
You follow him by doing the same and he helps you. You both start chuckling away.  
There was still a big wet spot on your seat so Napoleon decides to cover it with a piece of cloth that was laying on the carriage's floor.  
He sits next to you and he holds your hand.

As you were relaxed from the lovemaking, you place your head back on his shoulder and you drift off to a deep sleep.  
Napoleon notices this and rests his head on top of yours.  
After the carriage fully stops, he whispers-

  
**Napoleon** : "Merci de me rendre heureux, Y/N." _(Thank you for making me happy, Y/N.)_


	19. My Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napoleon wants to sleep somewhere else because of what happened to Lannes. Arriving at the hotel, that you both are familiar with, Bonaparte is told that he should not sleep with you because of the gossip that can generate from that action. But he finds his way into your room like you find your way into his heart.

The carriage stops at the hotel you were once in.  
You are sleeping; your head is resting on Bonaparte's shoulder.  
Tiny drops of water can be spotted on the carriage's windows.  
Napoleon doesn't wake you up, instead, he grabs you gently, trying his best not to wake you with sudden movements, and places you on his lap.

A Marshal opens the door, and Bonaparte gets out quickly.  
He rushes into the hotel whilst carrying you like a bride.  
As he entered it, he immediately tells everyone near him, in an almost whisper tone, not to talk loudly, as he didn't want anyone disturbing you.  
Despite everyone's best efforts to talk quietly, you manage to wake up but you are still very sleepy.

**Hotel's Receptionist** : "I don't have room for all these people, my Emperor."

 **Napoleon** : "How many?"

 **Hotel's Receptionist** : "Only four rooms left. All of them with single beds."

This was rather awkward since about nine people were surrounding you.  
It was agreed that the Marshals and the Emperor should take the rooms, the soldiers would have to sleep in the lobby.  
The receptionist gives you a sharp look.

**Hotel's Receptionist** : "What about the lady?" Bonaparte finally notices that you are awake.

 **Napoleon** : "Y/N! Go back to sleep, it's late chérie." _(darling.)_

A Marshal spoke right after Napoleon, giving you no time to speak.  
**???** : "She joins the soldiers, of course!" He replies to the receptionist.

 **Napoleon** : "Pardon, Jacques?" Asked Napoleon in french.

 **Jacques** : "The lady, my Emperor. There are no rooms left for her."

 **Napoleon** : "She will sleep in my room."

 **Jacques** : "With all due respect, my Emperor. That's a bit unethical, wouldn't you agree?"

 **Napoleon** : "Non." _(No.)_

 **Jacques** : "Surely you can see that an Emperor such as yourself and a poor lady such as her couldn't spend the night together in such a small room, in such a small...bed."

Oudinot intervenes.  
**Nicolas** : "And surely you can see that the Emperor doesn't have to put up with nosy Marshals such as yourself."

Another Marshal steps in.  
**???** : "Stop it, Nicolas! We all know this isn't good publicity. This is a public hotel."

 **Jacques** : "It is indeed. My Emperor, please think of the gossip that can generate from such a simple thing."

 **???** : "Can you imagine if the French people started saying 'I can not believe Napoleon Bonaparte has been sleeping around with such a girl!'. Surely you can understand us, sir."

 **Jacques** : "We only seek to protect your image. She needs to sleep in the lobby."

The Emperor pauses and thinks for a minute.  
He is looking away; his eyes are focused on a clock that is placed near a wall far away from where he stands.  
You use this time to admire his wondering face. A man with a determined look; determined to keep you tonight, but knows that he won't be able to.

**Napoleon** : "D'accord." _(Okay.)_

 **Jacques** : "Good. I'll go tell the soldiers to come-"

Bonaparte interrupts the Marshal.  
**Napoleon** : "But she won't sleep in the lobby."

 **Jacques** : "My Emperor! There are no rooms left!"

 **Napoleon** : "Yes there are. She will use your room, Jacques."

 **Jacques** : "But! My Emperor!"

 **Napoleon** : "You sleep in the lobby with the soldiers."

Bonaparte turns his head away from the previous conversation and locks his eyes on yours.  
**Napoleon** : "Chérie...I'll carry you to your room." _(Darling...)_ He gives you a soft smile.

You are too sleepy to fully understand what is going on but seeing him smile makes you happy, so you smile back at him.  
The receptionist gives him two bedroom keys, one for the Emperor and the other one for you.  
As he is carrying you upstairs, you can hear Oudinot talking with Jacques near the hotel's entrance, trying to calm him down.  
Bonaparte reaches your room, which has the number thirty written on the door. This room was on the highest floor.

Napoleon opens the door, checks the room, and places you gently on the small bed.  
He takes off your boots and covers your body with the bedsheets, tucking you in.  
You slip your hand from under the sheets and grab his hand.  
With a curious mind, he asks you-

**Napoleon** : "What is it, Y/N?"

 **Y/N** : "Aren't you staying here...? With... with me?"

 **Napoleon** : "Non, je ne peux pas..." _(No, I can't...)_

 **Y/N** : "Why...? I'm cold...I'll miss you..." You say with a very soft and sleepy tone.

Bonaparte's facial expressions show that he feels sorry. His eyebrows are high up, almost touching each other.  
He starts looking around the room.  
At first, you think that he is looking for extra covers or clothing that could help you get warmer on a cold rainy night.  
But he is looking for an excuse to sleep with you, so he can warm you with his body.

Looking at the window, he approaches it quickly and opens it.  
He pokes his head out and you spot him looking down.  
Then, looking back at you, he notices you shivering so he closes the window.  
Approaching you, he says-

**Napoleon** : "I have an idea, Y/N."

 **Y/N** : "Hmm...?"

 **Napoleon** : "I will sneak out of my room and get into your room through the window."

 **Y/N** : "How...? It's too high up, Nappy..."

 **Napoleon** : "Do not worry, chérie!" _(darling!)_

 **Napoleon** : "I will do anything to sleep next to you tonight."

 **Napoleon** : "Take a nap so you aren't too tired when I come in."

 **Napoleon** : "I will knock on the window when I am able to, je promets." _(I promise.)_

He gently kisses your hand, the one that is holding his.  
He kisses your forehead and your eyes finally close due to the heavy eyelids.

= 1 hour later =

You hear a soft knock but you ignore it at first, thinking it was probably the rain hitting the window.  
Then, a second knock. This time much louder, and you remind yourself of Napoleon's plan.  
So, you quickly raise your head, lifting it from the pillow.  
Your eyes couldn't focus so you start rubbing them.

Looking now at the window, you spot him.  
He is wearing his greatcoat and his hat, probably to protect himself from the heavy rain.  
You approach the window, the Emperor looks up at you and blinks aggressively because of the raindrops hitting his eyes.  
His gray-blue eyes are focused on you; your face is lit with the help of the moon's natural light.  
You open the window.

**Napoleon** : "Je te veux, mademoiselle." _(I want you, miss.)_

You blush. You saw this moment as an incredibly romantic one.  
The way he spoke was also in a very romantic tone.  
You rush him inside just so he doesn't catch a cold, but also so you don't blush even more.

Bonaparte takes off his greatcoat to hug you, so you don't experience the cold wet raindrops on it.  
You question yourself on how he got up to your room since you are quite far away from the ground.  
Wanting to poke your head out of the room through the window, you borrow his hat and you place it on your head so you don't wet your hair.  
A ladder and Marshal Oudinot are spotted.  
Nicolas waves at you, and removes the ladder; hiding it in some nearby bushes.  
You wave back at the kind Marshal.

You stand back and you close the window.  
The Emperor's hat is removed from your head by your hands and placed on top of his greatcoat, which was laying on the floor.  
Bonaparte hugs you one more time, this time lifting you up a bit and rocking your body gently from left to right.

**Y/N** : "You came!"

 **Napoleon** : "Shhh Y/N!" He says while giggling in a whispery tone.

 **Napoleon** : "I am not supposed to be here, so we need to be quiet."

 **Y/N** : "Oh okay, sorry!" You say while whispering.

 **Y/N** : "I love you...~"

 **Napoleon** : "Je t'aime davantage~" _(I love you more~)_

While still hugging you and lifting you so your feet don't touch the floor, he slowly walks towards the small bed.  
He places you on it once more.

**Napoleon** : "Should I sleep on the floor?"

 **Y/N** : "No, no! Come!"

 **Napoleon** : "There is no space."

 **Y/N** : "Lay on top of me then!"

 **Napoleon** : "D'accord." _(Okay.)_

 **Napoleon** : "I hope I am not too heavy."

 **Y/N** : "Just come!" You grab him and you pull him closer to you.

 **Napoleon** : "Attends chérie!" _(Wait darling!)_

 **Napoleon** : "Let me take off my uniform first. I don't want its buttons to hurt you while we are in bed."

Perhaps he could be thinking about the buttons, but you were thinking about wanting to see his naked figure.  
He took off his uniform surprisingly fast; then got on top of you again, and surrounded himself with the bedsheets.  
His head is resting on your chest, and you run your fingers through his hair.  
You notice him letting out a slow big sigh.

**Napoleon** : "Merci chérie..." _(Thank you darling...)_

 **Y/N** : "Huh?" You are confused, you aren't sure what he's thanking you for.

 **Napoleon** : "Thank you for being here with me."

 **Y/N** : "Awn, Nappy~ Everything is going to be okay."

 **Napoleon** : "I don't know how you do it but you make me soft. Sometimes I am a very soft man when I'm with you."

 **Napoleon** : "I should be the one telling you that everything is going to be okay and here I am, resting on your chest."

 **Y/N** : "What's wrong with that? A manly man like you can be soft sometimes, I don't mind it~"

 **Napoleon** : "I know I can be very... dramatique." _(dramatic.)_

 **Napoleon** : "Et pour ça je suis désolé." _(And for that I am sorry.)_

 **Y/N** : "You call it being dramatic for feeling sad about losing a friend? I call it being human."

Bonaparte digs his face into your chest and hides it from you.  
Then, he takes another deep breath.  
He grabs you tightly by the waist and you place your hands on the back of his head.  
You are no longer cold, his body is providing you enough warmth to make your cheeks become red from the heat.  
You both fall asleep while listening to the rain falling and hitting the hotel's roof and window; A horse can too be heard galloping in the distance.


	20. In The Midst Of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonaparte makes his way out of your room early in the morning. You wake up alone and to some serious trouble! And... where's the Emperor?

At precisely 5:00 am Napoleon wakes up.  
He notices your chest calmly raising upwards only to fall down gently. Your serene breathing told him that you were still in a deep sleep.  
Thoughts start to race in his head; He wants to be with you until you wake up but he needs to be present in his room in ten minutes.  
After debating himself in his mind, he decides it's best to leave you for a few hours.

He gets up from the small hotel bed, trying his best to not wake you up in the process. Then, he quietly dresses himself up.  
Kissing you gently on your forehead, **he whispers** : "Je t'aime beaucoup ma chérie." _(I love you very much my darling.)_  
You unconsciously smile as if even though you were admiring your magical and mysterious dreams, you could still feel his presence politely leaving the room.  
Bonaparte smiles back at you, grabs your hand, and kisses it.

A small stone makes contact with the room's window; It's Nicolas.  
He signals to the Emperor holding the ladder he used previously to get into the room.  
Bonaparte opens the window and faces Nicolas.

**Napoleon** : "ARRÊTE ÇA!" _(STOP THAT!)_ He says while trying to be as loud as possible to express his anger towards the Marshal but also as quiet as possible to not wake you up.

 **Napoleon** : "She is sleeping!"

 **Nicolas** : "How could I have gotten your attention otherwise, my Emperor? I had to use the rock."

Bonaparte looks at you and notices that nothing changed; you are still sleeping.  
**Napoleon** : "Bien! Aide-moi juste avec l'échelle." _(Alright! Just help me with the ladder.)_

Oudinot places the ladder on the wall and Bonaparte makes his way out of the room.  
Standing now on the ladder, the Emperor looks inside at your resting body.  
Napoleon smiles at you and, while admiring you, he loses focus for a few seconds; until **Nicolas whispers** : "Are you coming or not?" to which B **onaparte replies** : "Change de ton avec moi!" _(Change your tone when speaking to me!)_  
The Emperor then goes down the ladder.

You wake up after four hours.  
Still being very tired and sleepy, you decide to take your time before opening your eyes.  
Noticing that something wasn't right, you take your hand and you use it to start squeezing the sheets next to you, hoping to feel the Emperor's body.  
Unfortunately for you, you could not feel anything besides the sheets; he wasn't here.

Now you open your eyes and immediately regret such action; the sunlight was hitting the room's window as hard as it could and that same bright light hurt your vision.  
Scrubbing your eyeballs made the pain vanish after a while and enabled you to see clearly. Napoleon wasn't here and neither were his clothes.  
You get up from the small bed and you observe that the pain that was once in your foot was no longer there.  
Your eyes change focus between your feet and the boots that Bonaparte had lent you.  
"My feet don't hurt anymore and I do miss feeling the grass beneath them..." you think to yourself.  
But there was no time for such thoughts... because a gunshot was soon heard!

You run to the window to check what was happening.  
The gorgeous eyes placed on your head were focused on strange people, people you've never met or seen before... people that were wearing uniforms.  
"Those aren't the french uniforms that I'm familiar with." you think to yourself.  
Can this be... The Enemy?

A loud knock is heard just below your room.  
At this time, you quietly walk to your room's door; your right ear becomes glued to the door, searching for phrases, or simply words, that indicated if you were in danger or not.  
Some voices can be heard and they aren't speaking french.  
You start to panic for a brief second as you hear these soldiers approaching your room; you also hear some of the hotel's guests cry. Something isn't right... Where is Napoleon?

The sun was still shining through your room's window as if indicating you to look through it once more, so you did.  
The soldiers that were once standing there are no longer in your line of sight, perhaps those entered the hotel too.  
So you take this as an opportunity to jump through the window.  
The only problem was that the room you were standing in is on the very top floor, you could hurt yourself again.

Someone knocks on the door.  
Their patience was clearly no longer present, as the knock was aggressive and their voices deep and angry.  
They try to open the door but it is closed from the inside; So they start to violently run towards it using their right arm to aggressively push the door, trying to forcibly enter the room.  
At this point, your heart starts to beat faster. You are in real trouble.

You open the window and you look down.  
You aren't sure if you can make this jump without hurting yourself, but there is nothing else to lose.  
"Should I wait here for these angry men to get me? What will they do if they succeed in doing so?" these were the kind of thoughts in your innocent, yet afraid, mind.  
Looking at the beautiful sky above you, courage finally greets you; And so, you jump.

You land poorly, your legs start to hurt soon after your feet make contact with the floor; you fall on your side due to your weak body performance, feeling the warm ground beneath your body.  
Three soldiers approach you after witnessing what just happened.  
Turns out they weren't in the hotel at all, they were merely looking for shade next to it.  
They grab you, strongly gripping your arms with their hands full of calluses.  
It hurts, but not as much as your legs.

The soldiers blindfold you and start to speak to you in a language you aren't familiar with.  
They start to drag you along.  
In such a scary situation, you use your position to your advantage; you try to make them scared back.

**Y/N** : "You shouldn't hurt me like this! What is it that you want anyway?"

Again, the language that you don't understand leaves their mouths.  
Their anger not only shows in their loud voice, but they start to grip you harder as you asked more questions.

**Y/N** : "I'm with Napoleon Bonaparte!"

Silence.  
This time, no response was given.  
Did you succeed? Or did you arrive at the place they were initially bringing you to?  
A loud gate is heard being opened. They aren't scared, you've simply arrived.  
They throw you to the ground, your legs are still hurting so you don't stand up right away.  
In the midst of chaos, a calm voice is heard.

**???** : "You can take off blindfold now."

You slowly take it off and you take a good look at the man speaking to you and the others surrounding him.  
Their skin was the same color of sand with a touch of redness, perhaps from exposure to the sun; Their uniforms were white with red collars and red cuffs.

**Y/N** : "Where am I?"

 **???** : "In cell. This is where you sleep now." His English was not the best, but it is understandable.

 **Y/N** : "What have I done to be here? I am merely a homeless woman."

 **???** : "You are much more, MUCH more than what you say. You are with Napoleon Bonaparte, you are not?"

 **Y/N** : "Where is he?"

 **???** : "Soon he will join you. And soon he will join the guillotine."

 **Y/N** : "Wait-" The man closes the cell door and locks it.

 **???** : "No more words. You must stay here, don't bother the soldiers unless you feel sick." These were his last words, he then proceeds to walk away with the soldiers following his every step.

 **Y/N** : "WAIT! HEY! COME BACK!" Yelling this was simply futile as the more you yelled, the faster he walked away.

You look around you, trying to spot something or someone that could help you.  
But all you saw were other prisoners; however, there were girls here too.  
They would occasionally glance over at you with sad eyes and you returned their gesture.  
You were feeling sick, not only your legs hurt but your stomach did too.  
However, you were too scared to ask anything from the soldiers at the moment; going to the guillotine for annoying anyone with authority, as you just arrived, didn't seem like a good plan.

And so you wait.  
The pain that was on your legs was soon gone and only the stomach pain remained.  
Hunger was a problem too, as it was getting darker by the minute and no food was given to you.  
But those were not your focal concerns. Where's Nappy in all of this? Was he caught too? Is he going to be okay?

**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Interesting facts!_** : The perfume Napoleon used is still being sold with it's original form. It's called 4711. It has a Citrus/Lemon scent to it!


End file.
